


Intentions.

by abarton98



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarton98/pseuds/abarton98
Summary: Rumple has aquired Belle as his new maid. Did he do it because he was lonely, horny or maybe there is more to just the scaly monster he portrays himself to be...





	1. Chapter 1.

I used the first chapter as a base from the show, but original work will follow. -A  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumplestiltskin appeared in a cloud of purple smoke in Lord Maurice’s castle on one of the dining chairs. With his legs crossed and leaning into the back of the chair, his eyes locked with Maurice as he spoke. ‘’You sent me a message? Something about, um – ‘Help! Help! We’re dying! Can you save us’ Rumple said with a small and devilish smile on his face. A guard showed up in Rumple’s face as he stood up facing the guard ‘’And the answer is: Yes.’’ He snarled through his teeth whilst hitting the sword which was pointed at him. ‘’ I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. ‘’ He said walking around the dining table as Lord Maurice turned around and kept following the demon with his eyes. Rumple stopped in his steps and looked at Maurice and a smile filled the Dark One’s face as he pointed at him with both hands. ‘’ For a price.’’ He giggled in his oh so famous high pitched voice. Maurice looked confused as he stepped forward trying to seem confident. ‘’ We gave you a promise of gold. ‘’ His voice shaking. Rumple stepped forward as well. ‘’ Um.. You see, I make gold.’’ Rumple said sarcastically as if he was filled in a room full of fools. As he looked into Maurice’s fearful eyes he said ‘’What I want is a bit more spec-‘’ Rumple’s speech was interrupted by the sound of heels which were running down the hall, catching everyone’s attention and they all faced the open dining room doors which the sound was coming from Maurice’s eyes filled with worry as he looked at the young girl running through the door.

‘’Belle! No!’’ He shouted as she reached the dining table, panting when she came to a stop. ‘’Father! I fou-‘’ Belle’s eyes filled with fear as she grabbed her throat. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t breathe. This mysterious girl dressed in a long golden ball gown fell to her knees as she tried to scream but all that came out of her mouth was silence. ‘’IT’S NOT NICE TO INTERRUPT, DEARIE.’’ The Dark One spat, as he was holding his hands up facing Belle in a grip like manner. His magic was preventing her from breathing and speaking. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Maurice mouthing the word ‘father’. ‘’DARK ONE. STOP THIS. LET HER GO.’’ He shouted at Rumple full of anger and worry. Maurice knelt down before Belle to cup her cheeks as he looked her in the eyes. ‘’I’m afraid she needs to learn her manners, dea-‘’ Rumple’s voice was stopped as the maiden looked at him, her brilliant deep blue eyes, looking like glass from the tears welling up in her eyes. These eyes gripped Rumplestiltskin. He couldn’t talk, like his own magic was thrown back in his face. Rumple looked confused at the girl. His eyes softened as he thought to himself ‘Who is this girl and why is she making him, the Dark One, speechless?’ Never taking his eyes of this maiden, this girl’s expression left him no choice but to release her from his magic and his arm fell down beside his body. ‘Why did I let her go?’ Rumple though to himself as anger and confusion built inside his body. Belle let go of her throat and tried to catch her breath. She gave a couple of coughs before her father helped her up. 

Belle looked at this man releasing her from the pain he caused, and realised he didn’t look like a man at all, his skin was covered with golden green looking scales, his unusual way of dressing in black leather and what looked like a dragon scale jacket mesmerised her. His black leather trousers left nothing to the imagination. The blackish brown curls of hair that highlighted his big, round greenish, reptilian eyes. Belle was never allowed outside the castle, her only company was her books. So this attire was something she had never seen before. It intrigued her. ‘Who was this man and why has she never heard or read of someone called ‘The Dark One’?’ She studied this strange looking man from top to bottom as she looked up to his face and saw this man give her an emotionless look. ‘’T-Thank you.’’ She muttered as she diverted her eyes to the floor, flushed knowing this man knew she was staring. Rumple caught her staring but he did not think much of it. After all, he had that effect on women. Maurice stepped forward about to open his mouth to speak when Rumple claimed the upper hand. ‘’About our deal..’’ He giggled as his hands spun in the air in excitement. Rumple needed to know more about this girl. ‘Why did she keep looking at him? and why were her soft skin and her auburn curls calling to him?’ 

Maurice’s face retreated and realised the bigger matter at hand, the ogre wars and his people. He looked Rumplestiltskin in the eye whilst he straightened his stance. ‘’If it’s not gold that you’re after, what do you want, demon?’’ At the question, Rumple was so eager to hear as he giggled again with a small smile appearing on his face, before pointing at Belle with both hands. ‘’My price.. is her.’’ His voice sounded deep as he snarled through his teeth. This voice contained need and lust. 

One of the guards immediately held out his arm in front of Belle to protect her from his black and scaly fingers. ‘’No.’’ Maurice said with anger. ‘Why would he want Belle?’ He though to himself. Whatever the reason, he knew it wasn’t a pleasant one. ‘’She will never marry you.’’ Maurice stated with disgust in his voice. He could not imagine his innocent, darling Belle being with such a.. beast. ‘’I’m not looking for love, dearie’’ Rumple said whilst walking over to Belle, the guard still protecting her from his touch. ‘’I’m looking for a caretaker, to clean my rather.. large estate.’’ He winked playfully as he looked Belle’s way. Belle’s cheeks turned a crimson colour as she looked down, embarassed. Rumplestiltskin walked back over to the door, facing Maurice, Belle and all the guards that had gathered in the dining hall. ‘’It’s her. Or no deal.’’ He said with a deep voice but still, a smile fell on his face while putting both hands together with a loud slap. Maurice looked around the room in a panic, he wanted to save his people and stop this war from getting out of hand. And the only person who could help him was the Dark One. 

Maurice looked down at his trembling fingers and decided that even if his people would die, he would never give up his daughter. He looked Rumplestiltskin dead in the eye with a face of confidence and anger. As he was about to make his statement until.. 

Belle interrupted her father by stepping forward pushing the guard who was protecting her out of the way. She always wanted to see the world and this new man intrigued her like no other. She knew she was the key to saving her people from the ogers. ‘’Wait.’’ She said as she walked passed her father and the guards to stand in front of Rumple. She raised her chin and said ‘’ I will come with you.’’ Rumple clapped his hands in joy as he let out a small giggle. 

‘’No. I forbid it.’’ Maurice demanded as he stepped forward. ‘‘I have to do this father.. For our people. ‘’ Belle said as she looked back at her father. ‘’I shall go.’’ She locked eyes with Rumplestiltskin again. He could not believe a beauty like her would go with him and stay with him in his castle. Alone. Willingly. ‘’It’s forever, dearie.’’ Rumple said whilst a small smile appeared on his face as he leaned in closer to her, leaving little distance between her face and his own. Her eyes staring into his green ones made her fall over her words ‘’M-My people.. They will all live?’’ She wanted to look away but his eyes were too mysterious for her to gaze somewhere else. ‘’You have my word, dearie.’’ He said in his low voice, keeping eye contact with her big, bright, blue pearls. ‘’Then you have mine.’’ Belle replied, her face still with confidence but she could feel her cheeks turning rosy pink. ‘’ I will be with you, forever.’’ She bit her bottom lip slightly which sent a shiver down Rumple’s spine and his smile faded as his lips parted, inhaling sharply. 

Before any other words were spoken Rumple placed his hand on the lower back of his new maiden, returning the favour of making him flinch, Belle felt his long fingers touching her. No man had ever touched her before and his warmth was welcoming as she could feel her heart skip a beat. They were swept away in a cloud of purple smoke, on their way to the Dark Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After arriving at the Dark Castle, Belle felt uneasy on her feet as they touched the ground again. As Belle had never seen or experienced any form of magic before this was very new to her and made her feel faint. She tried to regain her strength to prevent her from falling over, but before she knew it, her knees gave in to her exhaustion and her eyelids started to become heavy. Rumple caught her in his arms, both arms swung around her back, allowing him to slightly lean over her to support her and preventing her from hitting the ground. Belle’s eyes sprung open as she saw her new master hung over her, staring deep into her ocean coloured eyes. She let out a small moan as his nails had dug slightly into her lower back, sparking some warm unfamiliar feeling in her belly. Rumple felt his breath caught in his throat as she moaned at his touch. He needed to quickly release her before his animalistic urges overcame him. Rumple hadn’t felt arousal for centuries, and now suddenly a spark of need arose within his groin. With a swift movement, he ensured Belle was safe on her feet again.

‘’Belle.. was it?’’ He questioned when a tug on his cheek allowed him to form half a smile. After Belle straightened her dress and her flushed cheeks settled, she nodded ‘’What’s your name?’’ She smiled at him realising that she only heard her father call this man ‘The Dark One’ and ‘demon’. She felt embarrassed by not knowing her new master's name. Rumple’s mouth fell open as he twisted round to face her and pointed in the air with confusion. ‘’Don’t you know who I am? Dearie’’ He walked closer to Belle, baring his teeth as he again left little distance between them. Belle’s heart started to race as her cheeks appeared a rosy pink. She made eye contact with her new master, his lips parted and he inhaled sharply. He expected her to back away or flinch in fear by his presence but instead, her topaz eyes locked into his big green ones. He backed up with a small jump and bowed gracefully before her. ‘’Rumplestiltskin. Or as other’s know me:’’ He looked at her with his body still bowing to her as he hissed the last words through his teeth. ‘’..The Dark One.’’ ‘’Nice to meet you, Rumplestiltskin.’’ She gave a soft smile at him as she started to take in her surroundings. 

The castle was dark, the curtains were covering all the windows. They had gathered dust meaning that this castle has bearly seen the light of day. The dining table was long, it stretched almost throughout the whole room. ‘It must have been lonely here’ Was the only thought that crossed her mind. There was a spinning wheel in the corner of the room which seemed like the only object that had been used often. The mirror she could see in the dining hall was covered with a large silky red cloth. She walked toward the tall mirror and as she reached her hand out towards it, Rumple shouted. ‘’DON’T TOUCH THAT, dearie.’’ He calmed his voice at the end, as the shrill sound coming from his mouth made Belle retract her movement. ‘’W-Why not?’’ An intriguing look appeared on her face. ‘’That's none of your concern, dearie. Never remove them.’’ He said in his low and threatening voice. 

‘’You will clean the Dark Castle and launder my clothing’’ He instructed. ‘’You will dine with me every night or you will not eat at all. Starting at the first light of dawn.’’ His voice sounding high pitch as he made various hand movements into the air. Belle smiled as she found his actions amusing to watch. ‘’Follow me and I’ll lead you to your room.’’ She followed him like a pet on a leash, staying close behind her master.. They went up to the room in the top of the tallest tower. As the door flew open, dust clouded their visions for a moment before they walked in. Belle was coughing, waving her hands around to expose her eyes to what would now be her new chamber. Rumple let out a small giggle at the sight of this part of the castle. It was filled with dust and cobwebs swung all around the room, every surface of wood was either damp or splintered. Bookcases swirling all around the room, covering every wall caught Belle’s attention. ‘’T-This is my room?’’ She said in amazement. Rumple looked confused and slightly angry at her tone of happiness. ‘’Yes.. Dusty, old and forgotten like you will be to your family.’’ He answered her in an attempt to remind her that this is not a joyful place to be. With that Rumple disappeared at the flick of his wrist. 

Belle sat down on the bed and because it was so low to the floor, she heard a slight creak of the wood and imediatly after, dust surrounded her, as the linnens had never been washed. Her eyes contained a hint of sadness as she was reminded by Rumplestiltskin that she did no longer had a family. She was alone. Belle tried to pick herself up by walking to the small window next to her bed to push it open and let the sunlight in. Fresh air immediately filled the room and the light crept in, showing the dust floating around, reminded her of her job as a maid. It seemed she had a lot of cleaning to do. Evening fell. Rumplestiltskin and Belle had not seen each other since the arrival this afternoon. Rumple was behind his wheel, spinning. Belle could hear this unfamiliar sound from her room and decided to go and find out where it came from, contemplating if she was even allowed out of her room. She desided to go anyway, afterall this was her home now, she should be allowed to walk around. She walked downstairs to meet him in the dining hall. 

She watched him spin. Straw going in and gold long strips coming out at every turn of his wheel amazed her as she darted over to the wheel. ‘’H-How did you do that?’’ She giggled in amazement. Rumple stopped spinning and looked her in the eyes. Silence fell across the hall. He became agitated by her smile. ‘’Magic, it helps me think.’’ He uttered to his new maid. ‘’Think about what?’’ Belle grabbed one of the dining chairs, which allowed the noise of the moving furniture to agitate Rumple further as he looked slowly towards her actions. ‘’Again. None of your business, dearie.’’ She placed the chair next to him which made his breathing quicken and all his anger and agitation was soon forgotten. Belle didn’t want to ask any further questions as they didn’t know each other very well yet. Hoping that he would soon open up to her. He continued spinning whilst Belle watched him, in silence until night fell. 

Belle’s eyes eventually drew heavy as she found herself falling asleep. Her now asleep body leaned against the Dark One as he flinched at the touch of her. He looked over to his shoulder to find her head lying there. Her breaths were slow and peaceful, her warm air gently caressing the skin on his arm. He studied her as he drew back a strand of chestnut coloured curls from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Belle let out a sleepy moan. Rumple started to feel flustered and heat was growing in his groin again. Making him realise that the same occurrence that happened this afternoon was not a coincidence. It was her. She didn’t flinch or scream at his touch, but smiled and found pleasure from it. Rumple picked her up, one arm underneath her legs and one supporting her back. Belle still fully asleep, he carried her up to her room as he placed her on the bed. Rumple stared at her beauty for which seemed like hours. Her defenceless body lying ready for him to take advantage of. His heart racing as well as the pace of his breath, reminded him he had to leave. Rumple retreated out of the door for the remainder of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Weeks had passed since Rumplestiltskin acquired Belle as his new caretaker and to his amazement, she was doing quite well. She provided him with food every morning, afternoon and evening. She ate with him as he told her too, and she did all the duties he set out for her to complete. Belle was starting to feel at home at The Dark Castle even though she frequently thought of her father. She was happy to be somewhere new, surrounded by new company. Although it was with a man who had practically forced her to come and do all his household tasks for him, she was still somewhere where she was allowed to go where ever she pleased as long as it was within the castle grounds. Rumple told her she could never leave the grounds without him, which made her feel like Rumple was protecting her. She knew he only goes with her because he is afraid she would run away, but she would never run because he would go after her people. So she stayed true to the deal she had made with him and decided there was no other choice than to make a home here. Belle and Rumple had also started talking more, not about their lives or feelings, but small talk, which made her feel he was getting more comfortable around her bit by bit. This also made her stay more enjoyable as she would always figure out more about Rumplestiltskin, making every day interesting. 

One morning, just when dawn hit the horizon of the land, Rumplestiltskin was awoken by a loud noise coming from the dining hall. He awoke from his slumber and sat up in his bed within an instant, wide awake and listening. There it was again, a loud noise like something heavy was falling onto the floor. A low growl escaped Rumple’s throat as he stood up to get dressed with the flick of his wrist, a magic cloud surrounding him and his clothes were magically clinging to his body. Rumple appeared in a cloud of purple smoke in the dining hall. He focused his eyes on Belle who was standing on a tall ladder above one of the windows. She had been taking down the curtains. Light cradled the room as the colours of the dining room were exposed, dancing with the dust that the fallen curtains had created. His eyes grew full of fury as he stomped towards the bottom of the ladder walking over all curtains she had already taken down, leaving his footprints all over them. He looked up as he clenched his fists. 

‘’And what do you think you’re doing, dearie?’’ Rumple said through his teeth trying to keep his anger at bay, but the grumble of his voice made his emotions quite clear to hear. ‘’I thought it might be a good idea to let some light in.’’ Belle shouted from the top of the ladder keeping her eyes fixed on the rings connecting the curtain to the large metal pole holding it up. ‘’And why would you think that?’’ Rumple replied, anger starting to form in the back of his throat. ‘’It would maybe cheer this place up a bit’’ ‘Cheer this place up a bit? Cheer-‘ Rumple though to himself at the ridiculous idea. ‘’It’s The Dark Castle, dearie.’ He said in his sarcastic high-pitched tone. ‘’Why would I want light in The DARK Castle.’’ He shouted towards her, his anger suddenly returning. ‘’Well.. Maybe I did’’ Belle said challengingly looking down towards Rumple. ‘’I live here now too, you know.’’ Belle shouted from above. Rumple looked taken aback by her sudden bold statement. ‘’That doesn’t give you the courtesy to change things around here, dearie.’’ Rumple’s voice sounded softer but still stern, making clear this castle belonged to him and him alone. ‘’They needed cleaning anyway, and I am your caretaker, aren’t I?‘’ She suddenly turned back to face the curtain she was untangling from the pole. She could hear Rumple mumbling to himself in agitation. She was struggling to get to the last ring, as the ladder was just a touch too far away. Rumple looked at the bottom of the ladder as one of the feet leaned to one side as Belle was trying to reach over, his eyes widened as the ladder completely tipped to the right. Belle’s eyes filled with terror as she realised the ladder underneath her feet had vanished as she could feel gravity pulling down at her body. Belle let out a whim of fear as she fell towards her master.

Rumple caught her.

She wrapped her arms around the Dark One’s neck as he immediately locked eyes with her, his eyes were full of concern and his heart was racing. Her eyes staring back into his with that of relief as she was caught, thankful she wasn’t in pain. Completely silent, they both forgot what they were talking about as Rumple held her longer than needed. Belle made a bold decision and locked her fingers together behind his neck, feeling the palms of her hands on his skin. This was the first time she had ever touched him and curiosity overtook her and she started to stroke her thumb against his neck, running from his hair to the back of his rough clothing. Rumple flinched at her touch as his knees started to feel weak. He could not help but let his eyes fall to the back of his head as she softly stroked his scale-like skin. It was not as rough as she had imaged but brought a slight tingle to her fingers. Belle bit her lower lip, seeing his pleasure at her touch made her blush. ‘’T-Thank you.’’ Her shyness made her look away from his eyes, breaking the spell of silence. Rumple put her down gently, as he cleared his throat and backed away making a hand movement into the air spinning his wrist. ‘’No matter, dearie. We can’t have you impaired now, can we? Help is hard to find these days.’’ He said winking at her as he gave her a small grin. ‘’I-I’ll get these cleaned up.’’ Belle said as she looked at the red curtains, matching the colour of her face. ‘’ Rumple looked at the curtains lying on the floor, he sensed a hint of guilt for walking on them when she was only trying to do her duties of cleaning. ‘’Yes, good idea. I’ll be here if you need me’’ a slight smile appeared on his face. He walked over to his wheel to do what he did best. Spinning. 

It was late afternoon and Belle was hanging up the red curtains out on the washing lines outside the castle. It turned out to be a warm day and the wet curtains made it heavy to carry. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she found the curtains to be of a lighter colour now that they were washed. She felt a sense of achievement seeing all of them clean. Rumple was looking out the window from his spinning wheel, also providing the perfect place to gaze upon Belle. As he saw her body drenched in sweat and her rags cling to her body, he stopped spinning and licked his lips. He imagined Belle underneath him, defenceless and wanting him to take her in every corner of the castle. He could feel an aching pain in his groin as the leather around him grew tighter. As soon as Belle came back inside Rumple appeared in front of her. She inhaled sharply as she took a step back and giggled. ‘’Oh! You frightened me’’. The laughter in her words now had a different effect on him, he smiled at the sound of her joyful personality. ‘’I tend to do that to people.’’ He said as he giggled back at her. ‘’Come, I have something for you.’’ He made hand gestures to follow him. As they walked up the swirling staricases, she felt anxious. ‘What does he want to show me?’ Suspicions filled her mind, wondering if she had done something wrong and if he was going to hurt her if she had. ‘Maybe he’s still mad at me for taking down the curtains?’ She clumsily walked into Rumple’s back as he stopped before her. Belle was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed they were in front of her bedroom door. Rumple opened the door, silently walking through. ‘I-Is he going to have his way with me?!’ Her mind filled with panic as well as excitement as she blushed at the thought of touching him again, as well as feeling his hands on her. She sometimes thought she saw a look of desire for her in his face but she always looked away immediatly out of shyness. She saw the effect her fingers had on his neck and was curious to find out what other expressions of pleasure she could get out of him. Rumple’s hand pointed to the bed. Belle slowly walked behind him, her legs shaking and feeling heavy. 

Different assortments and colours of gowns and dresses were laid neatly upon her bed. ‘’I want you to wear these from now on.’’ He commanded as a small grin crept on his face. His eyes containing a hint of want. ‘’It’s more appealing to the eye and it complements your body better than those rags.’’ He said in a deep voice. She looked over at the dresses on her bed ‘He’s not going to do anything?’ She thought sighing in disappointment. She studied the gowns and suspiciously looked back at Rumple ‘’You want me to look nicer. Why?’’ She queried. He eyed her body up and down. Belle felt naked when he did this and she diverted her eyes from him, turning her body away from him and suddenlt she felt scorching hot from him looking at her so yearningly. ‘’I have my reasons, dearie.’’ He said in a husky voice. It was evening and Rumple was sat at the dining table awaiting his meal. He was excited as he imaged seeing Belle in one of her new dresses. How the dress would hug her body and how the colours of them would compliment her bright blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair. Leaning his elbows on the arms of the chair, he put the tips of his fingers together, rubbing them in anticipation of her arrival. 

Belle walked in wearing a simple blue and white dress with a leather bodice tied together at the front, her feminine bodily features exposed for everyone to see, holding up her breasts revealing cleavage. She came in holding a silver tray containing their dinner. As she walked in, Rumple couldn’t take his eyes of her, as he was taken aback by her beauty. He was baffled as he could only stare at her as she plated up their meal. She could feel his eyes on her as she was quite happy that her master found her attractive. She had never felt admiration for her form before. She felt this would be a regular occurrence, and she didn’t mind. Rumple sat forward placing his elbows on the table shifting his lower body underneath it, as he could feel his trousers begging him for release. Belle placed the tray in front of them brushing her dress before she sat down. ‘’How do you like your new attire, dearie.’’ He looked at her with deep jade coloured eyes. She couldn’t bear to look at him as she could feel her cheeks flush at the question. ‘’I-It’s better, I feel more comfortable in it. Thank you.’’ She said softly as she plated up their dinner. ‘’Good, good.’’ He replied softly still staring at her beautiful form. 

They ate their dinner in silence. Rumple was staring at her from the corner of his eyes and Belle could feel this as she occasionally looked back, seeing him divert his eyes back to his meal. This made her internally giggle and she tried to suppress a smile. Belle cleared their plates and proceeded cleaning the kitchen afterwards. Rumple would always watch her from the kitchen door when she was cleaning up after dinner. He said it was because he didn’t trust her with the knives in the kitchen but she knew this was a silly excuse as he always let her cook dinner without him watching. She knew he watched her sometimes because he was lonely. And who could blame him, she thought, he had been alone for a very long time. Belle dried of the clean dishes with a cloth, making round movements with her arm allowing her breasts to move along with her. Knowing, this is also why he watched her. She felt it was a compliment, he found her beautiful and that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Her mind so concentrated on Rumple watching her, resulted in her dropping a teacup that she was drying off. It fell to the floor. She shrill sound of porcelain hitting the tile floor, shook her awake as she looked towards her actions. Some of the edge had broke off it. ‘’I-I’m so sorry!’’ she cried as she bent down to retrieve it. ‘’It’s chipped..’’ She held out the cup to Rumplestiltskin as he examined the cup in her hand. ‘’Well, it’s just a cup.’’ He said as he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. She put the cup back with its set, smiling at it. ‘’It’s okay if you’re a little bit different, you’ll still make a great teacup.’’ She said trying to console the cup she had chipped. Rumple’s eyes grew soft when he heard Belle talk to the cup, finding comfort in her words. 

Night fell and they both retreated to their chambers, at opposite ends of the castle. Belle was walking around her room, observing all of the different books, that Rumple had provided for her. Her thoughts kept coming back to her master and how he had looked at her in various ways. She flushed at the memory of feeling his rough skin sending his eyes into the world of pleasure. Rumple who was pacing around in his room wondering what Belle was wearing this time of night. He realised he had never provided her with night-time attire ever since her arrival, and as they were swept from her home so suddenly she had no time to pack. He inhaled sharply as he imaged her sleeping naked, all of her soft skin being hugged by the thin bedspread. He shook his head as he clenched his fist around an oddly shaped blade. ‘’I need to find a new hiding place.’’ His voice sounded agitated as he muttered to himself. ‘’Where, where, WHERE.’’ He spat as he stopped in his steps. ‘’Where will no one think to look..’’ he asked himself as he ran his long slender finger across his name engraved upon the dagger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Rumple immediately thought of Belle. ‘’No one would think to look in the maid’s room. She’s too..’’ He thought of a fitting word, as he stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger. ‘’Common.’’ The next morning Belle was out in the garden picking some herbs to use for tonight’s dinner. She was dressed in a long white cape to keep her warm, knelt down to the ground with her back to Rumple. Rumple watched her through the window, he thought this the opportune moment to hide his dagger within her sleeping chambers. He transported to Belle’s room and he inhaled deeply, the smell of Belle’s soap was caressing his cheeks. Rumple let out a long sigh as he smiled and closed his eyes at remembering the smell of her hair when he caught her from the ladder incident. He shook his head lightly as he regained his senses. Rumple faced the wall by the door, he clicked his fingers to cast a spell, it revealed a small opening in the wall, the same size as Rumple’s dagger. He placed the dagger within a small wooden box containing various golden patterns on it. He placed the box back and sealed the wall with a protection spell, restoring the wall’s surface, hiding the dagger. He slapped his hands together in satisfaction. ‘’There, that will do.’’ With that, he walked out of Belle’s room.

A couple of days had passed since Rumple hid his dagger away. Belle and Rumple were out to the town as Belle had persuaded him that she needed new ingredients if she was going to cook him any more dinners. Because Rumple wouldn’t dare to let Belle out of his sight in case she would leave, he decided to escort her in her journey. Both sitting in Rumple’s carriage, Rumple had his arms crossed and looked out of the window. Belle was holding a little-thatched basket in her lap. Rumple had provided it for her to collect her errands in. Her fingers were clenching the handles so hard, the sound of a small creak of the wood caught Rumple’s attention. ‘’What’s wrong, dearie?’’ He asked looking at her knuckles turning white because of her tight grip. ‘’This is the first time I have ever been out.’’ She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Rumple shifted forward, to lean closer to Belle. He lifted her chin with his fingers. ‘’No matter. I’ll be here to protect you, dearie.’’ He stated with confidence. ‘’I’m not sure what to expect,’’ Belle said. As Rumple stared into her eyes, he saw them containing a hint of fear. Rumple swallowed deeply at the sight of her emotions and forced a sweet smile in an attempt to soothe her threatening tears. ‘’You don’t need to be afraid, dearie..’’ His hand reached over to stroke Belle’s cheek, wiping one of her fallen tears away with his thumb. Oh, how he wanted to put that thumb in his mouth to taste the bittersweetness of her tears. Belle leaned into his touch as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. The carriage stopped which made Rumple regain his feelings as he backed away from Belle. At the flick of his wrist, Rumple opened the carriage door. ‘’After you, my maiden.’’ Flustered she smiled sweetly. ‘’Thank you, master.’’ The words rolling off her tongue. Rumple inhaled sharply, he liked the sound of that. ‘master’.

Back at the Dark Castle while the Dark One was out. A thief decided that this was the right moment to try and find some valuables hidden within the castle walls. He climbed up through the highest room of the tallest tower to make sure his chances of getting caught were slim. He knew that Rumplestiltskin could have trapped every entrance, but thought the chances were small he would protect a room so far up, no one would even use. Finally, when he crept through the window, that Belle left open by mistake. He looked around and to his amazement he found a room with a single bed and books filling every wall around the room. ‘Someone must sleep here, and the smell.. strawberries?’ The thief thought as he observed every corner. ‘A woman’s room perhaps.’ A large smile appeared on his face. ‘Where there are women, there is jewellery!’ The thief laid his bow and quivers on the bed as he searched the room. He ran his hand over every spine of every book, trying to reveal a secret gap or cavity that could contain golden charms. He looked through every drawer and every cabinet, but nothing. He found it odd, he couldn’t find any trinkets within this room, as he had clearly found by the smell and the assortments of dresses in the wardrobe that a woman stayed here. He kept searching, by running his hand over every surface. 

Eventually he reached a wall by the entrance door. When his hand slid across it he could feel the slight tingle of a protection spell. A smile awakened his face as he reached into his satchel to retrieve a potion. ‘’Here.’’ He poured the blue liquid over the golden glowing wave of magic. The room lit up as the thief spilt every drop. The wall disappeared to reveal a small box. ‘’There.’’ He gently took the box from its resting place and opened it as a small creak of the box filled suspense in his beating chest. A silver dagger with a long and wavy knife appeared before him. The name ‘Rumplestiltskin’ written across it and a smooth looking but rough handle pierced his eyes. ‘’No.’’ A laughter of amazement escaped his mouth as he grabbed the dagger by the handle and held it out in front of him. ‘’It can’t be.’’ In the middle of the market, in a small grocery shop, Rumple stopped in his steps and a serious look overcame him. ‘’We need to go back. Now.’’ He ordered as he grabbed Belle by her wrist, she dropped her basket in the process of Rumple’s bold actions. Before Belle could ask any questions that would agitate him and delay Rumple further, he whisked him and his maid up into a purple haze and transported them back into the dining quarters. Leaving all the villagers back at the market in relief of the sorcerer’s absence. The thief’s amazement was soon broken by loud footsteps appearing outside the door. The thief looked at his bow and arrows and then back at the dagger. He hesitated but threw the dagger underneath the bed and grabbed his weapon. It was too late. The door flew open and with fury filled footsteps, Rumple entered the room and locked eyes with the scum before him. The thief held his breath as within an instant he found himself surrounded by metal bars, stone floor and walls. He was in a different room and his weapon was nowhere to be found. Rumple appeared in front of him outside his cell door. The thief’s eyes locked with The Dark One as he backed away slowly, losing all feeling in his legs and falling to the floor against the wall. ‘’Well, well, well.. Trying to steal from me, dearie?’’ He hissed through his teeth. Within seconds Rumple was inside his cell, walking slowly towards the thief, his teeth baring like a bloodthirsty predator. Rumple’s eyes were dark and stern. He reached out his arm and pushed it through the thief’s chest. The thief’s eyes filled with water as he could feel his heart being torn from his chest, away from its home. With no words spoken from either of them, Rumple removed his arm quickly revealing a glowing red heart within his palm. ‘’No one steals from The Dark One.’’ His voice low and threatening. ‘’Rumplestiltskin, stop!’’ a trembling, high-pitched voice from behind them caught Rumple’s attention. Belle’s fingers were wrapped around the cold metal steel from the cell bars, her eyes full of concern were drawn to the heart laying within the fingers of her master. ‘’Please.. You don’t have to do this..’’ Belle spoke softly. She had no idea what he was about to do but the worry in the thief’s face and the anger in Rumple’s, made her conclude whatever it was, it wasn’t good. Rumple’s eyes focused on hers as he turned around to fully face her. ‘’He has to die! He was in your sleeping chambers! And trying to steal from me’’ His voice grew angrier as he spoke his thoughts out loud. He couldn’t imagine another man but him in Belle’s room. Rumple’s fingers tightened around the heart, making it beat faster and the thief started to cough, he could feel the air from his lungs being pushed out. ‘’Rumple. Stop. Please..’’ Her voice still soft and sweet, the concern in her voice sounded more for him than for the thief. ‘’Don’t do this..’’ She almost whispered. Rumple turned around to face her as his fingers around the heart had loosened their grip.

‘’Rumple?..’’ He said. ‘’Did you just call me ‘Rumple’? When did I give you the authority to call me that?!’’ His vision clouded by the rage from both of his prisoners, he walked over to Belle, the only thing separating their bodies from touching was the icy steel of the bars. Although his voice sounded livid, his eyes showed her softness. It must have been because of the sudden boldness of Belle addressing Rumplestiltskin so informally. She wasn’t scared of him. Belle slowly reached through the bars to hold her hand over the heart, touching Rumple’s fingers. ‘’Give it back, Rumple..’’ She said giving him a weak smile, whilst caressing his fingertips. Rumple couldn’t say no to her innocent eyes. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what he was feeling or thinking at that moment. His eyes looked away from her and towards the heart. He became annoyed as he turned around swiftly breaking their touch and walking over to the thief. He pushed his heart back in his chest with agitation as he vanished from the dungeon. Leaving Belle and the thief alone, in silence as the purple smoke was all that remains of the Dark One’s presence. 

Rumple appeared in his laboratory. The walls were covered with books just like Belle’s chamber. There was a long, curved table in the middle of the room containing various open books, scattered along it. Different bottles with several colours of liquid held in each one. Rumple walked over to his alchemy table as he slammed both hands down on it in anger. ‘Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do.’ He said to himself. The voice in his head taunted him as he didn’t know the answer to his own question. ‘’And why did I LISTEN!’’ He shouted whilst slamming his hands on the table profusely. Rage filled his body, he seemed wild and out of control. He couldn’t regulate his own thoughts anymore, they kept filling with images of his spectacular, beautiful maid. Which only angered him more as he couldn’t figure out why. With his anger gaining control over him, he slid his arms across the table, making all the potions and scrolls fall to the floor. The sound of broken glass was music to his ears. He stomped over to the door which had a container with a long wooden cane in it. He looked upon it as he grabbed the stick, reminding him of the man he once was. He looked at his foot and back up the rod again. Anger filled his eyes as became agitated with it. He treaded heavily back to one tall crystal glass cupboard filled with trinkets and objects which seems like they were collected from all over the land. He smashed the windows with the cane. He screamed while he did this, the sound of the broken glass mixed with his fury filled rage satisfying him further as he threw the sick across the floor, until there was no more glass to break. Rumple sighed deeply as he let his body fall to the floor, sitting among the broken shards. He took his head in his hands and he pulled up his knees to his chest. Rumple shook his head slowly as he bolted his eyes hut. ‘’Belle..’’ He whispered, his crackling voice containing a hint of confusion.

Back in the dungeon, the thief caught his breath after several coughs and clenching to his chest. ‘’A-are you okay?’’ Belle said, looking concerned. ‘’I think I am, thanks to you.’’ Blue eyes that matched her own looked upon her. ‘’Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you a prisoner?’’ The number questions made Belle giggle as she sat down on the low stool that was present in the corner of the dungeon. The thief’s words sounded in worry of her, when only moments ago it was him, that was on the brink of death. ‘’I’m Belle, Rumpelstiltskin’s maid. And no, I am not a prisoner. It’s a long story why I’m here.’’ Belle looked down, she fidgeted with her fingers as she was thinking of her family once again. The thief looked at her with respect and admiration. Without her needing to ask he spoke, ‘’Robin, Robin of Locksley. But most call me Robin Hood.’’ He gave a small smile as he tried to get comfortable on the stone-cold floor, envious of the chair Belle sat on. Belle stared at him, interested. ‘’See what you like?’’ He gave a small wink as he noticed her eyes on him. Belle blushed and looked away ‘’I haven’t seen anyone else besides my family and Rumple before. It’s all quite new, that’s all.’’ She said looking in various directions but his. ‘’Good, because I’m to be married, to a lovely woman called Marian.’’ His smile widened but his eyes filled with devastation. Any sign of hope disappeared from his body. ‘’If I ever escape from this place, that is.’’ He sighed as he looked up to the roof of his cell. ‘’No one is known to come out of The Dark One’s castle alive.’’ ‘’Maybe.. I can get you out of here?’’ Belle said softly looking at him, hoping Rumple wasn’t listening. She got on her knees closer to the cell, to be on eye’s height with Robin. ‘’I’ve spent a few weeks here. I might just know where Rumple keeps the keys.’’ A mischievous smile appeared on her face as Robin smiled back at her. ‘’If you do, I owe you greatly.’’ He paused for a moment ‘’I can take you with me. To Sherwood forest. He won’t find you there, I’ll keep you safe.’’ Belle’s smile was sweet and small at his sudden statements. She hesitated a moment ‘’No.. I couldn’t. Rumple wouldn’t come after me, he would go after my people.’’ She bit her bottom lip slightly as a tint of crimson appeared on her face. ‘’ ..and.. Rumplestiltskin is intriguing. I want to know more about him.’’ She looked at Robin as his face showed confusion but gave a small laugh. ‘’Well, I’ve never heard of someone choosing to stay with The Dark One.’’ Belle laughed with him, knowing she sounded foolish, but as she had never heard of this man, she had no right to pass opinions of him based of off the looks and words of other people. Belle got up and walked toward the door. ‘’I’ll get the key.’’ She said with confidence as the last thing Robin could hear was the heels of Belle’s shoes running up the stairs.

The night arrived as Belle went to the front entrance of the castle. There was a small glass cabinet she knew was filled with an assortment of keys. She studied them all individually but didn’t find any that matched the lock of the cell door. A small sigh escaped Belle’s lungs as she knew the only other place it could be; was on Rumplestiltskin himself. Belle’s heart pounding she arrived at the entrance to Rumple’s sleeping chamber. She was never allowed in this part of the castle, not even to clean. She remembered the event earlier today with the thief as he suddenly disappeared. She couldn’t wonder but to think whether Rumple was mad at her. She swallowed before gently opening the door holding her breath, hoping it wouldn’t creak. The door opened quietly as the room was filled with darkness. Belle placed one step into his room, letting her eyes adjust to the blackness that surrounded her body. She could hear his breaths. He was asleep. She took off her shoes and placed them near the door, she could move around a lot quieter without them on. She made her way to the side Rumple was slumbering on. She couldn’t help but look at him, his face looked peaceful when he was asleep, a lot less angry. Belle thought. She bent down before him until only inches separated them, she brushed away a lock of hair from his face. She smiled as she could see his face better, his scaly skin looked softer now that he was asleep. She studied his face, the golden specks surrounding every inch of his body glistening in the moonlight that crept through the small opening of his curtains. His lips parted slightly at her touch. She locked onto them, suppressing the urge to stroke her fingers along them and to touch them with her own lips. She swallowed and started to breathe heavily. She could feel a certain heat in her belly and between her thighs as eagerness started to take over her whole body. 

Rumple’s eyes shot open, at the touch of her warm breath on his skin, just to find Belle staring at him, close to his face. He couldn’t hold back anymore as his breath quickened with hers he grabbed her, startling Belle. Without saying a word, he pulled her onto the bed. She was lying on her back with her legs dangling off the side. ‘’R-Rumple..’’ She couldn’t bring herself to find the words when she could see the outline of her master hanging over her. Her body full of lust and fear, she could feel her heart beat in every limb of her body. Thank god, it’s dark or he could notice the shade of scarlet her face had become. Rumple looked down at her face. ‘’What are you doing in my room, dearie.’’ He said in a low and slow voice, taunting her. Rumple grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with his hands gripping them. ‘’I should punish you for your actions this afternoon. Telling me what to do. Must I remind you who is in charge here?’’ His voice became threatening as he grabbed her wrists tighter. A small moan of pain escaped Belle’s mouth at the strong grip. ‘’No.. I..’’ She bit her lip making Rumple flinch and his breath quickening more. He imagined having Belle underneath him and now he does. He swallowed as an internal heat overcame him. His face came closer to hers as all his anger fluttered away. ‘’If you ever come here again, I won’t be responsible for what happens.’’ His voice sounded stern but she detected a hint of a stutter, realising this wasn’t a violent threat. Rumple climbed off her allowing her to stand up. He got back into bed, turning his back towards Belle, closing her out. He looked angry thought Belle. ‘’Leave.’’ He said. He sounded angry. 

Belle looked ashamed ‘What was I thinking, coming to his room. He’s right, I went too far this time. I should remember my place here.’ Belle, flushed, looked at her master, trying to go back to sleep as if nothing had happened. The feelings in her legs had come back slowly allowing her to get up. Her eyes were drawn to a small key on Rumple’s bedside table. Belle’s senses regaining, she grabbed it and without another word ran towards the door. She gave a quick glace at Rumple who was still lying in the same place, she softly smiled as she couldn’t help but think of the adorable stutter in his voice. Before closing the door gently behind her. Rumple exhaled deeply, he didn’t realise he was holding his breath until he heard her close the door. He rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. ‘How dare she step boundaries like that?! Like she can wonder everywhere she pleases. Tomorrow I will make sure she knows her place.’ He thought as he attempted to be angry but his feelings were overtaken by another as he sighed deeply whilst closing his eyes. He hit the bed with his fists. ‘‘Foolish girl.’’ He said angerly as he looked down at his member, pushing against the soft black silk of the bedding; throbbing. A sharp sigh escaped his mouth as he thought of feeling her wrists, her dedicate soft skin. Rumple fell back on his bed as he closed his eyes. ‘She would never want a beast like me to come so close to her.’ Ignoring his desires, he turned to go back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Belle, who was standing outside The Dark One’s door was panting of both fear and desire as her knees began to shake again. She tried to make her way down the steep looking staircases but her vision was obstructed. She could see stars form before her eyes. She sat down on one of the steps, taking her head in her hands. ‘What was that? What is he doing to me?’ Thoughts and questions about her feelings for Rumplestiltskin did not seem to take the back seat as she sat there in the darkness, trying to regain her strength. Belle eventually made it down to the dungeon door. With fists clenching to her heart, gripping the key tight, she hesitated a moment before opening the door. ‘I hope this works. I didn’t just risk all of this for it to fail.’ A large creak caught Robin’s attention as he got up from his cot and rushed towards his cell door. ‘’Have you got it?’’ His voice filled with excitement as Belle held up the key. ‘’I hope so.’’ Belle glanced back and forth from the key to the lock on Robin’s cell door. She smiled when she realised the similarities between them. ‘’I think this will work.’’ She put the key in the lock and twisted it to one side. The lock fell open and with a loud crash, the heavy metal fell to the stone floor. The cell door opened swiftly and Robin laughed out of amazement as he walked out, seeming like he had never seen beyond a cell before. ‘’You’re amazing!’’ Robin picked up Belle and twirled her around the dungeon. They were both laughing and smiling at each other. Belle was so relieved to help this man get back to his true love. After putting her down, Belle still laughed at his joyful actions. She had never seen such a happy soul in her life, and knowing she put that smile on someone’s face, made whatever punishment Rumple had in mind for her, when he would find out he was gone, seem worth it. ‘’I am forever in your debt. But I have to go. I need to be with Marian.’’ He stated, his smile widening as he spoke her name. ‘’Yes, of course. Rumple is asleep so I don’t think he should catch you on your way out.’’ Belle smiled sweetly at him.

Belle and Robin were stood before the main entrance of The Dark Castle. Belle standing in the door opening as Robin was on the outside. ‘’Thank you again, if you must ever need anything..’’ He trailed off to look around the courtyard and next to the door, was a small bundle of growing bamboo sticks. He broke off a small piece and carved two holes in it with his nails before handing it to Belle. ‘’Blow this and I will come when called.’’ He said, sounding like a true knight. Belle giggled as he turned away to leave. ‘’Oh, wait!’’ Belle shouted. She grabbed something from behind one of the tables that were placed in the entrance hall. Robin looked at her with curiosity. ‘’You almost forgot this.’’ Belle said as she held up his bow and arrows, sticking out her arms indicating for him to grab them. She didn’t like holding weapons, she thought violence was unnecessary. ‘’Thanks. It means a lot.’’ Robin said smiling as he grabbed his pride and joy and flung it around his back. ‘’I hope to see you again!’’ Belle shouted as Robin turned to walk away into the night. Feeling a little foolish for her utterance as she knew she would never see him again. Robin wouldn’t come to the castle any time soon and Belle was never allowed to leave. 

Within moments Robin had disappeared into the dark night. Belle closed the door quietly and turned around to the glass cabinet. She placed the cell key in the missing spot before she retreated to her chamber. She let herself fall onto the bed before realising her stone-cold feet. She hadn’t noticed them until Robin left. They had turned blue and purple, she rubbed them to try and pry some heat into them. Her eyes shot open as her face fell as pale as the moon. ‘Rumple’s room.. my shoes!’ She thought as she let her head fall to the pillow. Tiredness took over her as she realised she had stayed up way past her normal bedtime to help out Robin, not to mention the event with Rumple in his bedroom. She was knackered and didn’t have the strength to go and collect them. She was hoping Rumple wouldn’t notice in the morning and that she could sneak in and get them tomorrow when he was at his usual trot around the castle. Without being able to change out of her clothes or get underneath the blanket, sleep took over her body, her dreams taking her to a better place.

It was morning and the birds were chirping outside Belle’s window like they had done every morning she had arrived at The Dark Castle. She was rarely in her room to hear such pleasant sounds, she would usually be down to make Rumple breakfast. She unconsciously smiled at the warmth of the sun shining on her bed, slightly warming her, which the fire failed to do as it had died in the middle of the night. With the sun already way up in the sky. Rumple was angerly pacing around in the dining hall awaiting his breakfast, not knowing Belle was still fast asleep. Belle’s shoes were put on the table, Rumple had taken them down from his room. With every minute he became more agitated. ‘After her behaviour last night, she would think to behave more appropriately.’ He thought. Rumple stared at her petite little brown leather heals as he started to frown. ‘And leaving her belongings everywhere, like she’s marking her territory. She has similar qualities to that of a dog!’ Rumple waltzed into the kitchen looking for his maid. She wasn’t there and the pots and pans hung clean and untouched. No smell of breakfast in the air. Rumple became filled with fury as he retreated to the dining room and grabbed the shoes. He took the stairs up to Belle’s room. He enjoyed walking more when he was angry, it gave him the opportunity to stomp louder with every step, informing everyone of his mood, scaring everyone in his path. Belle was awoken as the wooden door flung open and hit the stone wall giving the loudest noise possible. She sat up, her heart racing as she was blinded by the sun’s rays. Realising the time of day, she had some indication of who was in her room and why they were so angry. Rumple walked into her room and flung Belle’s shoes in her direction. Belle tried to protect her face as the shoes were launched her way, hitting her arms instead. She flinched and yelped out of pain. Her eyes were drawn to Rumple’s angry face as he stood still. ‘’Breakfast?’’ He said demandingly. Looking at her in disgust as if she had just committed the worst crime of all. She nodded her head and tried to look past the pain he had inflicted on her. ‘’Yes! Of course, right away Rumplestiltskin.’’ She said avoiding his glare she could feel penetrating her skin, fear growing in her voice, wondering what he would do if she did anything but agree with him. ‘’You have 5 minutes to be down and in the kitchen.’’ He stated, looking at her fearful face. No sign of empathy was found within his emotions as he eyed her up and down before retreating out of the door. ‘’Know your place, wench.’’ He said as he furiously closed the door behind him. ‘’UUGGGHHR!’’ Belle shouted to herself whilst getting out of bed and stomping her feet on the floor before picking up her shoes. ’He’s so rude! What made him like this?’ Her thoughts were filled up to the brim with questions of Rumple as she was still wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

Belle was putting her shoes on which reminded her of last night. The shoes she had left in his room by accident. Rumple pinning her down like that, his eyes full of an emotion she had not seen on him before. She flushed at the thought of having him over her again. Belle stopped tying the laces of her heels together as it hit her. ‘Robin.. If he finds out!’ Belle started to panic and paced around in her room. Her knees began to shake and her face was as white as snow. ‘If he inflicts this much pain for being late to make breakfast, I don’t want to imagine what he would do after I let his prisoner go.’ Tears started to well in her eyes as the pain finally hit her, she stroked her bare arms as purple bruises had already started to form. She flinched and retracted her movement as soon as she touched her arm. She hissed in pain and her whole body started to shake out of fear. Belle tried to muster the courage to go out and make breakfast. Although she was now starting to develop a fear of the most frightening sorcerer of all the land. She had a duty, and he wanted breakfast. ‘Besides, he doesn’t yet know that Robin is gone, nor that it was me.’ She thought, trying to soothe herself with words of confidence. Belle let out a long deep sigh before straightening her dress by patting it down and making her way to the kitchen. 

Belle wanted to show her master her mistake from entering in his room last night. She knew that was a bold move and she felt embarrassed. She wanted to make it up to him by serving him a lovely hearty breakfast of pancakes and syrup. The kitchen felt alive as Belle danced and hummed to a melody. She always felt at ease when in the kitchen. It was warm and she enjoyed satisfying her master through the only way she knew possible; his stomach. The sweet smell coming from the kitchen caught Rumple’s attention. He was sat at the dining table, impatiently tapping his nails on the armchair. The sweet smell of pancakes made his mouth water, they were his favourite breakfast, ever since Belle cooked it for him in the first week of her job. As he leaned his head back into the chair thoroughly enjoying her cooking, his anger was soon washed away. Belle walked in moments later with a tray filled with stacks of pancakes. She placed them before Rumple who could see the colourful bruises on her arm. His eyes filled with regret and guilt as he looked towards Belle’s face, trying to catch a glimpse of her emotions, wanting to apologise. ‘’About last night.. I’m sorry for entering your chamber, I know I’m not welcome there and it won’t happen again.’’ Belle said trying to sound sincere but a shaky and whispering voice took over. Belle was about to walk back into the kitchen before Rumple grabbed her wrist. Belle hissed and pulled it loose just to discover she had dried up blood marks from where Rumple had dug his nails into her tightly the night before. Tears started to well up in Belle’s face as she was starting to regret coming here. All she had been was nice to Rumple and aided him at every order he gave her, and in return, he had hurt her. Rumple sharply inhaled as he stood up in shock at her wounds, pushing his chair back making it fall to the floor. ‘I-I’m..’’ Rumple stuttered looking upon her dread filled face, as Belle backed away at his sudden movements. ‘’I think it is I, who must apologise..’’ He softly spoke staring at the bruises on her arms and the blood on her wrists that she was rubbing with the palms of her hands, trying to both hide the wounds from him and sooth them. All Belle could do was look at the floor, she could feel her body wanting to break down and sit silently but also cry and scream at the same time, to run as far away as she possibly could. She wished she had gone with Robin. Belle’s curly locks fell in front of her face, hiding the hot tears that were now streaming down her face. ‘’Belle.. I..’’ Rumple spoke, his voice sounded soft, his anger seemed like it had never existed in the first place. He slowly walked towards her, trying not to startle her any further and to ensure her, he wasn’t going to lay one finger on her ever again. Belle flinched and took a step back, almost falling over her own feet as she trembled, she looked up at Rumple’s face, her eyes meeting his, her glassy red eyes, with tears falling over her face to her chin. Her lips and nose, rosy pink of Belle trying to hold in her sadness, not wanting to look weak in front of Rumple, in fear that he would just hurt her more. She saw his expression was sincere, he looked full of regret and guilt. ‘’Belle.. Please..’’ Rumple said walking towards her more. All Belle could do was stand still. 

Her body had stiffened in fear. Rumple was standing in front of her, he looked pained by the negative feelings she had towards him, but who could blame her, he thought. After all the pain and damage, he had inflicted upon her beautiful form, he felt embarrassed and weak. All he wanted to do was fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Belle swallowed deeply, she wanted to tell him to stay away but her voice completely overtaken by a sob that escaped her throat. ‘’Belle..’’ Rumple said reassuringly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his. He slid his fingers through her hair gently caressing her head. ‘’I’m so sorry, Belle.’’ He said. She had never heard his voice so soft and gently before, her eyes were shot open by his embrace as the crying had suddenly stopped. Belle wrapped her arms around him, desperate for affection and comfort. She tried to speak but only managed to push out sobs and tears. Her body leaned into him in defeat, he felt warm and soft around her. She fell to the floor with Rumple falling with her, entangled in their embrace all he could do was hush her and stroke her back softly with gentle strokes going up and down. ‘’It won’t happen again. I am, so sorry.’’ He said, his voice trembled with nervousness as he had not held a woman for a long time and now he was not only holding her but she was returning the embrace, seeking comfort in him. He could feel the fear and pain he had caused her when all he wanted to do, was show her who was in charge. His anger again getting the better of him. He sighed in frustration at his actions. He never cared about anyone. He wanted people to fear him and to inflict pain upon them, he was so used to treating people like this, he unconciously treated Belle like that, pushing her away. When Belle was the only one who didn’t express fear, until now. Belle hugged him tighter, wanting to be even closer to him. She had longed for human contact almost just as much as Rumple and she wasn’t going to let him go any time soon. Pushing herself into his lap, wanting to be closer to him, seeking comfort in the man who hurt her but she also had feelings for. The first time, they had properly gotten close to each other, Belle could not let this embrace end so easily. She also thought this the best moment for payback for his violent actions by making him hold her for as long as she deemed appropriate. Belle buried her head within his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his hair as it stroked her face gently, moving around in Rumple’s lap to get comfortable, indicating she was going to stay there for a while. Rumple’s body stiffened as they were sat on the floor with Belle in his lap, moving around. He grabbed her thighs with both his hands, gently gripping them at either side, making her sit still. Not wanting to scare her more with his primal urges he could feel waking up. 

Belle flinched at his touch with his hands so low to her body, a tingle started to form within her. He had placed her still but all she wanted to do, all her body told her to do was move around more. Rumple backed away from their embrace to look her in her deep blue eyes, with their faces only inches away and with Belle in his lap, he was slightly blushing. Belle and Rumple sat in silence as they could feel their hearts beating in sync. Rumple couldn’t sit still he had to do something or say something, the silence felt intense and dangerous. Without thought he slowly started to stroke her thighs with his hands, slowly running up her slender body, feeling her curves as he inhaled intensely. This was the first time he had touched a woman like this in a long time. His manhood started to throb between his legs and a hint of embarrassment overcame him. He didn’t want Belle to notice his desire for her, but when he saw Belle bite her lip as her cheeks turned rosy pink, he knew she had already noticed, he couldn’t bare it any longer. She had placed herself in his lap, she had hugged him back. If anything, it looked like Belle was the unholy demon, replacing his thoughts of comfort for desire. ‘’Belle..’’ He said softly, wanting to ask her if she was fine with this. He wanted to kiss her, grab her, push her on the floor underneath him. One remaining tear slid down Belle’s cheek and Rumple couldn’t help but lean in, pulling her body against his, pushing her soft breasts against his chest. He gently licked the tear away from her cheek, his soft and wet tongue, applying gentle pressure to her skin, gliding up her cheek made her belly roll and she let out a small moan of pleasure as she rolled her head back, giving him full access to her neck, exposing it and inviting him. She squirmed around in his lap. She was not able to sit still at his sudden actions, a heat had developed within her thighs, begging for her body to move around on his. Belle couldn’t help to let out delicate and soft moans. Rumple pushed her thighs down into his lap making Belle feel something hard pushing against her opening through her dress. Rumple let out a groan as he pushed her, indicating her to rub against him further as he kept trailing wet kisses down her neck. She heeded his call as she moved with rhythm over their clothes bringing them both pleasure. Belle pushed Rumple at his chest, silently telling him to lie down. With Belle now sitting on top of him, she could feel his hardness throbbing beneath her. Rumple swallowed loudly as it would now depend on her actions if he was able to hold back or not. His leather trousers were constricting him, the tightness gripping him, creating immence pain. There was no going back. He needed her. She proceeded to move around in circles as she could see the pleasure it brought to her master. He rolled his eyes back in relief of her further actions and moved with her. Rumple pushed up her dress his long fingers gliding over Belle’s soft skin, caressing her every inch until he cupped her breasts. Taking her nipple between his fingers, Belle moaned louder as she blushed ‘’Rumple, I need you..’’ Belle ran her fingers over his chest, stroking the rough hide that was preventing her from touching him properly. 

A knock on the door disturbed them. They both looked over to the commotion hitting upon the door. Belle quickly got up, allowing Rumple access to get up as well. She looked down at Rumple’s trousers which were throbbing, such tight leather allowed her to see almost every detail of his wonder as she bit her lip. She made this happen. She felt a small devious smile upon her face as she now knew her feelings for him were not one-sided. Rumple got up and cleared his throat. ‘’C-Come in, dearie.’’ He commanded, his voice sounded high pitch and playful. Showing the effect Belle had created in his voice. Belle watched him, with a smile she was not able to get off her face. The door flew open and The Evil Queen walked in, her dress black and slender with diamonds dotted all over, she looked like she could woe every man of the land with her confident strutting and her hair so long and lushes, like a black silky lake running down her curvy body. Rumple’s mood had completely changed to anger as he rolled his eyes and turned around so he didn’t have to look at the sight of her. ‘’What do you want? Dearie.’’ He growled through his teeth as he walked towards his spinning wheel, completely uninterested by her presence. ‘’Oh, I just thought you’d like to know who I saw walking along the road.’’ She said dragging one of her fingers over the long dining table, checking for dust. She rubbed her fingers together and pulled a disgusted look as she glanced over to Belle. She mumbled to herself as she walked over to Rumple. She got awfully close to him, which made Belle cautious of her as she squinted her eyes and crossed her arms, studying her from top to bottom. ‘Who the hell does she think she is.’ Belle thought to herself, her emotions completely filled with jealousy. ‘Do they know each other? Are they close?!’ Belle’s mouth formed a hard-straight line. Hoping that they were enemies, but Belle could see the way she looked at him. Full of lust and arousal as she touched the back of his hair and started curling it around her finger, acting like she owned him. Rumple pulled away and growled. ‘’Why would I be interested?’’ Rumple’s fury overtaking him as he got up to put some space between him and The Queen. ‘’Oh, just some prisoner, I thought you had locked up in that lovely cell of yours.’’ The Queen had eyes filled with poison as she looked towards Belle. ‘Damn. Oh no. If he finds out I did this!’ Belle swallowed her anger turning into fear as The Queen looked at her. Rumple pointing his finger at The Queen. ‘’Prisoner? The thief you mean? You couldn’t have seen him, he’s still locked up. He couldn’t have esc-‘’ Rumple’s face looked confused as he stopped mid-sentence and turned towards Belle, now pointing at her. 

‘’I-I’ll be upstairs if you need me.’’ Belle spoke softly as she ran up towards her chamber. With Belle up in her room she paced around in fear. ‘Who is that? Why would she give me away? How did she know it was me? Did Robin tell her?!’ All sorts of questions were flying through her head as her breath had quickened and she could hear Rumple and that woman shout at each other. Belle didn’t really want to go upstairs as she did not trust that woman, she didn’t want anyone to touch Rumple but her. But at the same time, she couldn’t stand to be in the same room with Rumple when he was angry at her. Not again. After a while, Belle was startled as she heard the front door of the main entrance of the castle slam shut. She swallowed deeply as she knew what was going to come next. Within a few minutes, Rumple was at her door. He kicked the door open as anger filled his face. ‘’YOU LET HIM GO?’’ He shouted from a distance clenching a round crystal clear ball to his fists and bearing his teeth. ‘’I saw you unlocking his cell and him twirling you around like some sort of princess.’’ His voice becoming sterner and louder with each word as he stepped towards her. Belle trembled with fear as with every step he came closer she backed away. ‘’Have you fallen in love with the thief?’’ The last word he spat out in fury. ‘’No, I thought..’’ She whispered as she was stopped in her words by The Dark One. ‘’THAT’S JUST IT. YOU THOUGHT. SOMETHING, SOMEONE IN YOUR POSITION SHOULDN’T DO.’’ He shouted as he charged towards her and pushed her against the wall. Her elbows hitting the stone and a soft whimper of pain escaped her mouth. She looked scared as he came closer to her face. She closed both eyes and trembled. He pierced her delicate arms with his long black nails. ‘’You’re mine. Understand?’’ He hissed through his teeth.

Her eyes shot open and she gently nodded at him as a small shy smile appeared on her face. Rumple noticed the effect his words had on her and he stepped away, releasing her. ‘’You made a deal to stay here. You’re MY maid.’’ He put emphasis on the ownership Rumplestiltskin had placed upon her, trying to convince her that his words were always final. ‘’Stay here! Until I say, you are not to leave this chamber again!’’ Rumple walked towards the door as his words had clearly no effect on her, he slammed it shut behind him in deep fury. Not soon after that, a spell was cast on Belle’s door preventing her from leaving. Belle sunk to the cold stone floor as soon as Rumplestiltskin left. The fright he gave her made her knees weak and she felt powerless over him. 

She looked out of the window and noticed that night had fallen. Her first thoughts were of serving Rumple his dinner. After the breakfast she missed, she didn’t want to upset him further. She decided to check if the protection spell was still active. She lightly touched the door and a golden ripple of magic waved across it. She drew back her hand in anger. ‘’I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU, RUMPLESTILTSKIN. I CAN SEE WHY THEY CALL YOU THE DARK ONE.’’ Screaming at the walls she somehow knew he could hear her. Her words piercing through her own heart made tears well down her face. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she and Rumple were enveloped within their pleasure. He seemed like a different man then. It seemed like he needed to protect himself and he wouldn’t let his true emotions show as easily. Together with his act of jealousy, resulting in him locking her up in her room confirmed that she knew he replaced his emotions with anger. Rumple, who had secretly been standing outside her door, looked down to the ground as he sighed deeply. He knew he hurt her, physically and emotionally. He thought to himself as he pressed his lips into a hard line. He wanted to remove that spell more than anything. Run in there and hold Belle tight to his body, caress her long auburn hair and touch her skin again. Apologise for his beast-like behaviour but the words she shouted through the door made him walk away. ‘She’s not into you, Rumple. You saw the smile on her face as the thief held her. She had never shown that around you. She just wants to know the monster’s weaknesses. Yes, the monster’s weaknesses.’ Rumple convinced himself trying to not let his feelings for Belle get in the way of her punishment. Belle heard footsteps retreating away from her door as she shot up and the anger in her face disappeared. ‘He heard me..’ A hint of guilt took over as a loud sigh forced her tears. She looked into her shaky hands as she clenched them tight. ‘’I’m sorry Rumple..’’ She whispered looking towards the door hoping he would come back and hold her. Touch her. But the silent night remained just that. Silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Belle sighed loudly, in regret at her meaningless words, she had only said out of anger. Belle rolled her eyes before retreating to her bed. She sat down hearing the usual creak of her bed, but that was not the only sound that filled the room. Her bed had made a different noise. A small metallic sound. Belle looked confused as she bounced on her bed several times, noticing the bed bounced back sooner, not hitting the floor but hitting something beneath the bed. Belle got up and bent down through her knees to inspect what had ended up in her chamber. The shadow from the bed along with the dawn upon the land allowed Belle to only see the outline of a small, lengthy object. She turned her face away from the bed allowing her arm to go further underneath. She felt around the dusty and cold floor until her fingers surrounded a rough metallic handle. She ran her thumb over it. It immediately reminded her of Rumple’s skin. She flinched slightly at the touch of it before grabbing it firmly and retreating her hand to reveal a blade. It was wavy and dusty. Belle got back up and sat on her bed again. The creak of the bed now again to it’s former self. She blew across the dagger to rid it of the unwanted specks. The blade was silver and was shining with the most beautiful black patterns. She was drawn to her master’s name written across it. ‘Rumplestiltskin’ She whispered, the name rolling of her tongue slowly. She inspected the whole dagger, the handle was beautifully crafted, it was round but felt like scales. ‘It must be his. What is it doing here? Under my bed of all places?’ She wondered as she ran her fingers along his name, biting her lip softly. ‘Rumple mentioned Robin was in here, maybe he tried to steal it? But why?’ She said to herself with a confused and puzzled face. She lied back down on the bed with her knees up to her chest, staring into this intriguing object. 

Rumplestiltskin who was pacing around in the dining hall, still full of fury of Belle’s actions of releasing his prisoner, was suddenly stopped as his chest began heaving up and down as he could feel something out of the ordinary. Belle ran her finger along his name and the handle multiple times taking in this astounding craftsmanship. Rumple inhaled sharply as she dragged her fingers over his name. He could feel power held over him, which seemed impossible as the dagger was locked away safely. He sat down trying to gather his thoughts. Belle smiled mischievously as her face became scarlet, looking at the handle, representing her masters skin. Her thoughts were unruly. She felt an unfamiliar clenching in her belly as she kept stroking the handle. Holding something that was her masters, something with his name etched on it and something that felt exactly like him. Her thoughts became clouded and only turned into the same feeling she had when they were on the floor in the dining hall just before The Queen walked in. Belle licked her lips as she reeled up her dress slowly to above her belly button, revealing white cotton panties. She held the very top of the handle before gliding the handle across her stomach and over her thighs, she closed her eyes in pleasure as she leaned her head back biting her lip, tying not to make a noise. She imagined it were a finger of Rumple caressing her so gently. She trailed back up to her stomach and then softly down until she softly pressed it against her sex. She moaned slightly as her cheeks turned a deeper scarlet colour. Rumple’s breath deepened with every movement Belle made. 

Rumple tried to stand up and go to his sleeping chamber, he was oblivious to what was happening and he couldn’t be out in the open, he had to go to his room, for some reason he felt exposed and vulnerable. His knees felt weak as he looked down to find his hard member asking for release, shocked and confused by his sudden rush of lust made him close his eyes as he nearly but fell onto the dining table not being able to make more than a couple of steps. He slightly groaned as he could feel his ache grow stronger by the minute. Belle slid the handle across her panties a couple of times making her moan slightly louder, her urge for her master deepening as she couldn’t hold back any longer. Belle placed the dagger on the bed next to her and slowly removed her panties. She slung them across the room before picking up the dagger again by the handle, softly sliding it over her delicate skin again. She flinched slightly at the rough touch onto her soft skin and she moaned more, teasing herself with pleasure. Rumple lost complete control over his body as he fell with his back against the table his head leaning over. He closed his eyes, groans of his pleasure filling the dining chamber. Still taunted by the thought of what could have brought this on and why it was affecting him so strongly, he used the only strength that was still within his body as he magically transported himself to his sleeping chamber and onto his bed. 

The black satin sheets felt as Belle’s smooth skin beneath him. For some reason he couldn’t get the thought of Belle out of his mind, as if she made him think about her in ways that were indecent. He removed his trousers as quickly as he could. He became worried. Rumple couldn’t gather his thoughts as only lust came over him. He put his hands over his eyes as he tried to discard his feelings, which became a challenge as it only increased with his chest heaving more, his heartbeat quickening and his hardness throbbing more frequent. Belle couldn’t put it off any longer as she gently pushed the tip of the knobbly handle though her opening, wetness and her tight walls wrapping around it. 

She leaned her head back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, pleasure taking over. Pushing it into her depths further, allowing louder moans to escape her body as she clenched the cotton bedding tightly with her free hand, trying to not be too loud just in case Rumple would hear. But then again, she wanted him to hear her. She wanted him to barge into her chamber, and take over for her, ravish her in every single way possible. Rumple let out a satisfying moan as he grabbed his stiffness into his hand hoping to satisfy his urges. His breath quickened as he groaned through his teeth. He thought it had to be the aftermath after having Belle on top of him this afternoon. Although that didn’t explain why he couldn’t hold back his urges as he usually could. Rumplestiltskin jerked on his hardness, sliding his hand up and down his member, trying to relieve himself. Belle slightly pulled the handle out before pushing it deep inside her depths again, making her moan, she thought this was the closest she could get to her master’s touch. The handle perfectly representing his fingers, hoping that his member was as rough as the rest of his body. She imagined the handle of the dagger being him, plunging inside of her, pleasing her. She started to make swifter movements, going faster, the handle being completely engulfed by her depths as she pushed it deeper and deeper. ‘’Rumplestiltskin!’’ She cried out with her eyes closed. She arched her back to allow more of the handle to seep into her. ‘’Rumplestiltskin, please!’’ She moaned louder as she could feel her release coming. She didn’t care at this moment if the whole realm could hear her. ‘’R-Rumples-stiltskin!’’ She pleaded through her panting, she could feel her orgasm taking over her body. 

Without warning, Rumple was summoned within Belle’s room. The third chant of his name was his weakness to whomever held the dagger, he had to come when called, whenever, wherever with no exceptions. Belle’s head still leant against the headboard of her bed and her eyes still closed, consumed by her ongoing orgasm. She had not noticed him appear. Rumple, half naked with his glory out for Belle to see, was drawn to his dagger in between Belle’s legs. It suddenly made sense to him, why he was thinking of Belle, why he felt like he wasn’t in control of his own thoughts and why he had so suddenly appeared in front of her. ‘’W-What are you doing?’’ Rumple said softly, his face turning slightly pink at the situation he had found himself in and the throbbing of his hardness became more intense by the second, as he kept staring at her delicacy. Although his thoughts were clearer now that he knew, the undying urge and lust for her was still present in the bottom half of his body. Belle shot up removing the dagger instantly and plunging her legs down, straightening her dress over her again as she looked at Rumple with a flustered red face. Still lightly panting, her mouth was dry and it didn’t allow her to speak fully. ‘’I.. was just..’’ She said her eyes gazing down at his unclothed underbody. ‘’Why are you..’’ Belle bit her lip as she was pleased to see that his member was as rough and scaly as the rest of his body, fuelling her desire once more. She inhaled sharply as she clenched the dagger to her hand, she didn’t want to give it back to him, she wanted to keep it for future endeavours. She could feel her face, and the rest of her body for that matter, become redder with the second. She had never seen a man in this way before. It was new and exciting. She never really cared for exploring it until she met Rumple. With him in her room, half naked she couldn’t resist the urge of looking, gazing upon him. Both interested and aroused. ‘’I’ll explain later how I got here.’’ His eyes became wilder, like that of a hungry beast, his voice low and husky as he walked over to Belle ‘’That doesn’t belong to you, dearie.’’ His eyebrows raised up at her hand which was tightly gripping his dagger. ‘’Are you still unaware of who’s castle this is, dearie? Who’s possessions you’re ‘playing’ with?’’. He got on the bed, hanging over her body and pushing his hands on either side the bed next to her, teasing her. Belle’s face flushed red as she dodged his gaze. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ She could push out from her dry throat. She felt embarrassed. 

Ignorning her apology, he looked upon her neck, he wanted to taste her again. Belle looked up at him, panting softly as she could feel his very revealing manhood brush against her dress. Without saying a word and only biting her lip, she reached her hand down to his member as she softly wrapped her delicate, soft skin around it. Rumple looked shocked at her actions and a low moan escaped his mouth. Her belly filling with heat at hearing her masters moan as she looked down at him once again. She started moving her hand up and down, gently caressing his member, it felt hot and rough in her hand, much better than the blade. Rumple’s arms started to feel weak at her touch, the pleasure fuelling his testosterone. He put his hand over hers to stop her movements as his panting interrupted her stare. ‘’You’re killing me, Belle.’’ He growled softly as he removed his silky white shirt, now completely naked, hanging over her. Belle still fully clothed she felt like she had the upper hand, she felt like he was opening up to her somehow by him being naked and her not. Belle parted her legs, inviting him to sit between her. While his body shone against the dim fire from the hearth. She started slowly unlacing her bodice, never breaking eye contact. All Rumple could do was gaze at her magnificence as his hardness was pushing against Belle’s thigh, she could feel it throb with every lace she untied. Belle licked her lips as she threw her bodice on the floor, now lying in only a simple blue and white, cotton dress. Rumple couldn’t wait any longer. ‘’To hell with that.’’ He hissed through his teeth as he grabbed Belle’s dress by her collar and pulled on it in opposite directions making it rip open across her body. Belle was startled at the sound of his sudden actions as she could see the lust he had for her in his eyes. He wanted her, she was so pleased at the way Rumple looked at her, she flushed once again when her milky white breasts were revealed. Rumple licked his lip as he bent down to softly take one of her nipples in between his lips. Belle let out a soft moan as he gently tugged on it with his teeth. He licked it in generous circles to stiffen it. Rumple placed his other hand over her other breast massaging it and squeezing it toughly, his long slender fingers gliding over her body as he slowly made his way down to her sex, making her arch her back into him, feeling his hardness on her belly. This was so different from what she had imagined. The dagger had seemed nothing compared to his real touch. This made her thirst for Rumple even worse as she could feel him and she wanted him inside of her. ‘’Please.. Rumple..’’ She pleaded through the moans and the panting. He looked at her and aided her wish as his hand slid further down her body, caressing her skin from her breast all the way down to the hair in between her legs, it was soft and wet which steamed his desires more as he swallowed, trying to wet his mouth again from the panting. Rumple licked his lips as he gently pushed one finger through her opening, making Belle moan out, clenching the bedding with one fist and the dagger still in the other. She arched her back, pushing him towards her sex deeper indicating she wanted more. The roughness of his finger felt good inside her. ‘’I need you..’’ She whispered as she stared up at him. 

Rumple quickly glancing towards the dagger held in her hand. ‘’My wish is your command.’’ He said breaking out a sly smile. Rumple knew, she didn’t know that she was giving him commands, but he didn’t mind. He probably would be too much of a coward to initiate this by himself. Although he had dreamed of his moment from the day he told her to be his caretaker. He just wasn’t convinced that a beauty like her, could want a monster like him. He slid in another finger pushing them both deeper into her depths, the wetness made Rumple pant for desire and lust. He couldn’t help himself as he removed his fingers and licked them clean, staring into Belle’s flushed face. Belle looked away at him tasting her. Rumple positioned himself between her legs. ‘’This is going to hurt, dearie.’’ He knew it didn’t have to, but he could not hold himself back any longer, if he was going to go in, he was going to do it his way, deep and hard. Belle nodded softly as she opened her legs more, inviting him in, biting her lower lip, never taking her eyes of him. Rumple grabbed his hardness and placed it against Belle’s opening, feeling the wetness inviting him in making him swallow deeply. He didn’t know if he was going to last long at all, he felt ready to come undone by just feeling her against him. He pushed in into her, making Belle moan underneath him. She could feel a slight painful burn forming in her belly. He placed one hand on her breast as he pinched her nipple gently, trying to distract her from the pain as he pushed his full length inside her depths. Belle moaned loader. The deeper Rumple went the more pleasure it gave her, filling the ache that was buried deep within her. He groaned loudly as he started to move in and out with fast strokes, feeling her walls tighten around his length. He could feel her orgasm building. He placed his hands onto her shoulders, giving him support to go deeper with every thrust. Belle moaned out in pleasure calling his name again and again as she came undone underneath him. Not long, Rumple followed with a deep and long-lasting moan as he pushed in her one final time, filling her completely. Belle and Rumple were both panting like they had just run a marathon. Rumple pulled out of her and gazed upon his soaked member. 

A small amount of blood emerged from Belle’s opening as worry overcame him and looked Belle in the eyes. ‘’You were a..’’ He looked at her panting and nodding face. He lied next to her in the single bed. They were quite close to each other and Rumple was uncertain of what to do next. He took her innocence, in many realms it was concidered that she is now to be married to Rumplestiltskin. Who would want a fate like that, he thought. Belle, let the dagger go and turned to face Rumple who was lying on his back, his chest heaving up and down. Belle flung her arm over him, embracing him as she wrapped one leg around his and placed her head onto his shoulder. Her chestnut curls and her soft skin caressing his. She slid one finger over his chest, feeling him. Not wanting to let go of this moment. He stiffened not sure at her affectionate actions as well as the future of their relationship. ‘’Rumple?’’ Belle said softly, breathing against his chest. ‘’Yes, dearie.’’ He seemed on edge as he laid there, not touching her. ‘’Can you take that spell of my door now?’’ She sounded sleepy as she yawned against him, she snuggled in closer. ‘’Yes, of course, dearie.’’ At the flick of his wrists the yellow enchanting magical glow disappeared. Before he knew it, Belle was found asleep on his chest. He looked over behind her to find his dagger untouched. He grabbed it gently with the arm that Belle had trapped underneath her. He sighed of relief as he grabbed it in his hand. He looked down at Belle, asleep on his shoulder again. He smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he let his eyes fall to the back of his head as he was soon also taken over by sleep. 

The next morning Belle woke up to find herself in Rumple’s nightshirt. She was tucked in bed. Belle’s deranged hair made her think of the events of last night. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with the all too long sleeves of Rumple’s shirt. It was made of silk and the bronze colour complemented her auburn curls. It was baggy but her perky nipples poked through exposing her curved body. She felt around the bed but the dagger was no where to be found and neither was her lover. She wasn’t too upset that the dagger had gone. Now that she had a taste of Rumplestiltskin himself she didn’t even want anything else but him. Belle got up out of bed and rubbed her belly, she was still quite sore from him. This was the first time she had ever had sex, and she wasn’t sure if rough play was the best way to go about it, but she knew Rumple, and with him came roughness all over. Belle walked towards the door and she gently touched it, expecting another protection spell. When there was no sign of a spell, it put a smile on Belle’s face. 

Belle made her way to the dining room to find Rumple behind his spinning wheel with his back towards her. He was fully dressed in his leather boots and tight trousers. The scaly jacket around his body with his long brown curls hung to his shoulders. He heard Belle come in but didn’t stop. She walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. ‘’Should I prepare some breakfast?’’ Belle queried looking at him. Rumple gazed on her body, his silky shirt hung over Belle’s body, just about covering her thighs. Her hands weren’t visible because of the long sleeves, she looked like he concord her, he had claimed her for his own. He licked his lips in awe of her beauty. ‘’Yes, that would be best.’’ He shook his head as he retreated back to his wheel. ‘He’s acting weird’ she thought. ‘Shouldn’t lovers act different. They were lovers, now weren’t they? They defiantly made love.’ Belle thought as she made her way into the kitchen preparing some porridge with a selection of different toppings. Belle came back with a silver tray containing their breakfast. She placed one bowl in front of Rumple who was sitting at the head of the table. Belle took a seat next to him. Rumple didn’t look at her or thank her for the meal, he just ate it as usual, like nothing had happened. Belle started to look sad. ‘Maybe he didn’t want it last night.’ Belle cleared her throat, announcing she was about to speak. ‘’Can you explain to me why you were in my room?’’ She dared as she looked at him, bending her head down to try and look in his eyes that were faced down, concentrated on his porridge. Rumple suddenly looked up at her with an ager filled look. ‘’That dagger, it controls my powers. Who ever wields it, can get me to do their biddings.’’ He said as he swirled his wrist through the air and rolled his eyes. ‘’So when you called my name, three times, I have to show up to my..master..’’ He mumbled the last word to himself. Looking disgusted at himself. 

Belle bent her head down and planted her spoon on the table. She made a loud noise as she got up from her seat, shifting the wooden legs over the stone floor. ‘’That’s why we..’’ She trailed off as tears started to threaten behind her eyes. Her face looked swollen from the tears she was holding back. She thought the feelings she had for him was mutual. She thought he loved her back. Now only to discover she had forced him. Rumple looked up at her as he could see her face filled with the same sadness he sees almost every time they talk. He sighed as he got up and grabbed her, pulling her in close to him. She was pushed against his chest. She inhaled his scent as she wrapped her arms around his back. Her breasts pushed against him as he let out a sharp breath. ‘’That was partly the reason, yes, dearie.’’ He pulled away from her. She felt guilty and a horrible feeling erupted inside of her. Rumple sat back down on his chair but before he could pull his chair to the table, Belle was found within his lap. ‘’I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.’’ ‘He must of thought of me as a monster. Using him like that for my own pleasure. Did he even find it enjoyable?’ All these thoughts rushed through her mind as she linked her fingers behind his neck. Rumple looked puzzled at her as he cupped her face in his hands. ‘’No, I’m sorry Belle.’’ Now Belle looked confused as she raised her eyebrows ‘’But I made you, and you didn’t even want to and now-‘’ Belle’s speech was interrupted by Rumple placing his finger on her lips as a small smile appeared on his face. ‘’Who said I didn’t want too, dearie? I’m sorry because I probably should have more gentle with you, being your first time and all..’’ He trialled off, swallowing deeply as he looked down in regret. ‘’You don’t want a monster like me doing that to you Belle.’’ Belle giggled as she buried her head against his shoulder. ‘’You’re not a monster, Rumple.’’ She gave gentle kisses, trailing down his neck which made a small moan escape his mouth. She was happy to find he did want to do those things with her. She now had a new task, she wanted to do it again where they both, were in full control of their own actions, as she still felt bad for partly controlling him. ‘’No, Belle. Really. You don’t want me.’’ He gently pushed her of off him as he stood up and retreated to his wing of the castle. 

Belle was starting to become his weakness. He knew this was a risk as Regina or Zelena could take great pleasure in exploiting his weaknesses. He needed to detach himself from her. Maybe he would send her back to her castle and get a new caretaker. Belle watched him leave as she sighed in disappointment. ‘Why won’t he open up to me.’ She knew there was more meaning behind his words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was mid-afternoon and Belle hadn’t seen Rumple since breakfast, she was sweeping the dining hall floor. She tried to dismiss the thoughts she had of him. How he probably thinks less of her now that she had controlled him. Well, partly controlled him. It was obvious that he didn’t want her, as he left so suddenly. She sighed as she continued brushing the dust together, slowly into a small heap on the stone floor. 

She looked forward to dinner time. It was the only time she really got to see Rumple. She also needed to thank him for taking the spell of her door. She felt at home here and the last thing she wanted was to be locked up again in her room like her father did to her. She was never treated very nicely by her father but she still missed him at times, or just the company of someone capable of socialisation. She smiled brightly as a brilliant idea popped up into her mind. She leaned the broom against the table. ‘I’ll make some tea for him now, to thank him. I’ll take it up to his chamber’ She said to herself trying to sound sincere, knowing, she just wanted to see and spend time with him. Belle walked up the swirly staircases slowly ensuring the tea wouldn’t spill. Numerous thoughts were rushing through her head. After the Robin incident, she told him she wouldn’t go near his side of the castle again. She stopped suddenly, rethinking her idea of bringing him tea. ‘Surely if he wanted some, he would call for me or get it himself? No, Belle. You need to thank him now.’ She said to herself with confidence as she continued to walk up the stairs. She came to a hallway containing two wooden doors. She could remember the one on the left being his bedroom, but the one on the right was open just a few inches. Enough for the light from that room to fill the hallway, drawing Belle in. She knocked softly before opening it further, hoping he wouldn’t become outraged by her presence. ‘’Rumplestiltskin?’’ She whispered. Her voice slightly creaked as she could feel the fear bundle inside of her. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come. He’s only going to get angry.’ She mustered up most of her confidence and walked through the door anyway, it looked like a laboratory. 

There was no sign of Rumple. 

She walked over to the long, curved table that was placed in the middle of the cylinder-shaped room as she saw scrolls laid across it. She glanced over it and recognised that they were foreign. Now intrigued by Rumpelstiltskin’s work. ‘What could he possibly need from another realm?’ She thought. She roamed the room further with her eyes to bask in the work of her master but her sight pulled her to the broken wardrobe, shards of glass were lying shattered across the floor. She had been cleaning long enough to see this was not an accident. Not just the shards but splinters of wood were gathered among the crystal panes, fallen off the beaten down wardrobe. She looked pained as she thought of his violent fits. ‘He must have really been upset about something.’ She placed the tray of tea on the table over the books and walked over to the glass pieces. She looked down and saw her reflection in one of the larger fragments. Shock overtook her body as she saw Rumple stand behind her in her reflection. She shot up and backed away from him, treading over the glass and falling to the floor. Instinctively she pushed her hands down for the fall resulting in her palms being dug into the broken glass. She hissed out of pain as she looked at her hands, they were bleeding badly. ‘’Sorry dearie, I didn’t mean to startle you.’’ He said, his voice soft as he bent down and looked at her hands. He grabbed them as he hushed her. ‘’Let me help you.’’ He said gently holding one of her palms while slowly sliding his other hand over her wound. A magical blue glow appeared over his hand, he could feel the tingle from the magic in his fingertips flowing into Belle. Belle stared deeply into his eyes, which were fixated on her palms. His soft voice and his eagerness to help made Belle wonder why he cared about her. He would deny it if she would ask him, so she didn’t. The important thing was that she knew, she knew his feelings more than he did which made a small smile appear on her face. 

Within moments he released her and the wound on her hand had disappeared like it was never there. She softly drew back her hand, sliding her fingers over his in the process. She needed to feel him. She felt like she was getting an addicted to him. Belle broke the trance and looked upon her hand, astounded. ‘’Thank you..’’ She said bewildered by his magic. Rumple reached out his hand, for her to take, to help her up. She accepted. He was as eager to feel her touch again as much as Belle was to feel his. ‘’Thank you for the tea, dearie.’’ He turned around towards the table, his hands behind his back. He walked so smoothly it made Belle’s knees weak. ‘’I actually came here to thank you.’’ Belle said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Rumple turned in his steps to face her, glancing at her finger making various movements around her curls. It drove him crazy, he didn’t know why. ‘’For removing the spell of my door, after last night.’’ She looked away she could feel her cheeks rising again at the mention of last night’s events. Rumple smiled at her shyness and embarrassment. ‘’No matter, I thought your punishment was met’’ He squinted his eyes at her as he smiled deviously at her. He turned back to the silver tray containing the tea. Belle’s face became an instant scarlet colour at his words. Rumple noticed there were two cups on the tray indicating she was going to drink with him. Rumple sat down on the chair by his table as he gently sipped his tea. Belle decided to sit opposite to him, on top of the table. Her legs crossed as she grabbed the other teacup herself. ‘’I thought you said you were never coming in this part of the castle again, dearie.’’ He said looking deeply into Belle’s eyes. ‘’Don’t make me punish you again.’’ His smile was small but contained a hint of seduction. Belle was set back by his boldness as she looked around trying to not make eye contact with him. Rumple could never let her go, she had awoken too many feelings inside of him. He wanted her around for eternity. Her soft smile made him warm inside and made him feel things he hadn’t in a long time. He didn’t care for Regina or Zelena to find out. He would protect her, she would never be harmed. She would be safer here than anywhere else. 

He tried to convince himself. ‘’I-I wanted to thank you, it couldn’t wait.’’ She stuttered holding up the teacup, indicating her gratitude. She looked at her fingers around the small frame of the cup. Belle noticed he seemed more at ease in his part of the castle. Either that or he was trying to get back at her for holding power over him by making her feel powerless now. Not that he wasn’t doing that every minute of every day already, Belle thought. Belle decided to play along with his little game as she eyed him up and down, uncrossing her legs slowly. ‘’And.. maybe I’m just not that obedient.’’ She put her cup down as she slid her hand across a page from the book she was sitting next to. Caressing it slowly, trying to draw Rumple’s attention to it. She gave a quick glance towards his face and saw him staring at her finger with his lips slightly parted. It worked, she thought. He followed her finger with his eyes. It made him think of how she caressed his chest last night while they were lying in bed. She could see in his eyes what he was imagining and it made her belly rise with heat. She withdrew her hand, breaking the spell she had Rumple under and jumped off the table. He followed her every move, hoping she would climb onto his lap again. He loved it when she was on top of him. It was the only time he didn’t mind not being in control. He was throbbing with eagerness, everything she did almost instantly made him thirst for her. Belle grabbed the tray and walked to the door. ‘’I should get dinner ready.’’ She looked back at Rumple who was looking rather disappointed which made her giggle. Again, the glass on the floor caught her eye as the sun’s rays were reflected upon it. ‘’That’s dangerous, I shall get to cleaning that tomorrow.’’ She stated, not asking. Knowing this part of the castle was forbidden to her. Rumple squinted his eyes at her. ‘She does love to break boundaries.’ He thought. With that Belle left and Rumple was left to only his thoughts of her. Rumple leant his head back over the chair as he sighed deeply out of frustration, trying to forget about Belle for now and get back to his work. 

It was dinner time and Belle was sat at the table, the food was steaming hot but Rumple was nowhere to be found. This was the first time he was late to dinner and she wasn’t sure whether she was allowed to start without him. At that moment Rumple came crashing through the door, he had papers in his hand as he stomped to his seat at the table. He looked angry and puzzled as he started plating up some of the food onto his plate, staring at the scrolls within his palms. Belle started eating as soon as he did, never taking her eyes off him. He never usually took his work with him. It must be important. ‘’What’s that’’ Belle asked. Rumple sighed in anger, looking at her. He knew she was going to ask, why did he even bring it, he knew she was going to disturb him anyway. He threw the papers on the table in anger and continued eating. ‘’Inscriptions, they’re foreign.’’ His face looked agitated. Belle grabbed the papers and looked at them. Rumple’s anger rose at her actions in taking his work from him. ‘’What about it?’’ She queried as she put them back down. ‘’I can’t read them! No one can, these are ancient! And not from this realm.’’ He threw his fork across the room in fury as her eyes followed his actions in shock. She bit her lip as she picked up his work again, studying it carefully. ‘’I think I can..’’ She said not sure of his reaction. She hoped she could be of help to him, she wanted to do more, earn more of his affection towards her. ‘’YOU?!’’ he blurted out rising from his chair and snatching the papers from her. Chuckling in disbelief. ‘’Y-Yes, when you’ve only got books to entertain you, you read whatever is available. I thought myself how to translate using different books and this; I think I’ve read these symbols in an ancient fairy tombs.’’ She said looking down at her fingers not wanting to meet his angry gaze she could feel on her. Rumple sat back down and studied the papers more carefully before his face started showing more softness. ‘’Fairies.’’ He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. ‘Why didn’t I see it that?’ He thought to himself now feeling foolish for acting angry against Belle. Knowing now he needed her help.

Soon enough the next day came. Rumple was up in his laboratory concentrating on creating a certain potion. He was carefully mixing some strands of hair with grains of some sort of sand very precisely. Sat on the edge of his chair looking through a magnifying glass he could feel the sweat starting to gather on his brow. ‘’Almost..’’ He whispered. A soft knock on the door broke Rumple’s concentration and he dropped the tweezers with the grains into the bottle out of shock. Smoke quickly filled the table like a soft silky white blanket. He sighed loudly to himself as he threw his head back and growled. Belle opened the door gently before walking in with a broom. ‘’I said I would clean up the glass?’’ Belle smiled sweetly at him. He saw her upside down from his head that had fallen back on the chair. Her smile was all too sweet which made him sit back up and clear his throat. ‘’Yes, yes, come in, why don’t you.’’ Rumple mumbled before waving his hands over the table trying to rid the room of the smoke. Belle walked past and glanced over ‘’What happened.’’ She started sweeping up the shards carefully into one heap. ‘’Nothing, dearie.’’ He said trying not to sound agitated or to blame her. He tried to pick up a scroll but coughed as some of the smoke hit up and he inhaled it. ‘’Are you okay?’’ Belle asked as she walked over to him, putting her hand on his back patting it softly as he continued coughing. ‘’I’m fine, I’m fine!’’ He pulled away from her touch. It was too gently, too warm. The smallest touch of her made him weak and made him want to do unthinkable things to his maid. But Belle sighed in disappointment, he pulled away from her touch as he did with The Evil Queen. 

Belle looked over at the table as she saw the scroll and picked it up. ‘’This is the one from yesterday, right?’’ Belle queried as she glanced over to Rumple who had a slightly annoyed look on his face from Belle touching his stuff. ‘’Yes.’’ He all but growled. Belle sat herself down on the table, leaning the broom between her legs, making Rumple flinch. He licked his lips, how he wished he could be that broom. He walked over to her as Belle was reading the parchment. She saw an opportunity and she took it. ‘’You don’t need help translating these, do you?’’ Belle asked, her eyes widening whilst looking at Rumple who was now standing inches away from her. He softly gripped the broom, a bit lower than was necessary, lightly brushing across her dress in her delicate area. Belle flinched slightly and blushed at his touch. He placed it next to her, never taking his eyes off her. ‘’I-I really don’t mind.’’ Belle said trying to keep on the subject matter which seemed almost impossible as his eyes were piercing into hers, she could tell what he wanted, what he was asking, no telling her, he needed. She distracted herself from him by reading the parchment as if it was a smooth read, annoying Rumple as he could barely make out a single word. He rolled his eyes as he snatched the papers from her and cleared his throat. He knew he couldn’t keep her out of his part of the castle now, so at least it would be nice to know when she’s coming. He thought trying to find excuses for letting Belle into his lab. ‘’Fine. Every day after breakfast for one hour.’’ He demanded as he picked up Belle from the table and waved her out the door. Belle was suddenly outside the door and before she could say a word he had closed the door behind her. An achieving smile erupted on Belle’s face. She had arranged to spend more time with him which was almost interrupted by something else. Belle could feel her heart starting to race as she thought about the glace Rumple had just given her. She lightly bit her lip and went down to throw away the shards of glass that she had wrapped up in an old cloth. She couldn’t wait for the next morning to arrive, not only would she see him at breakfast but also afterwards. Maybe now she could try and get to know him better. 

It was night time, which was usually the time that Belle could sit down and relax, it was too dark for her to clean after dinner and she had usually finished her daily tasks before then anyway. Belle was always curled up with a book in the dining hall, on the long red silky sofa, in front of the warm fire, it was the only source of light in the dining room, it was just light enough to make out what was within every corner. She loved her evenings, she had picked up a romance novel she had found in her room. It had become her favourite, it was called ‘Beauty and the Beast.’ Involving a girl who falls in love with a monster, showing that it’s all about what’s within and not on the outside. She felt like she could relate to the story as she thought she was falling in love with Rumple. Although she didn’t see Rumple as a beast she knew other people did. Also, she wasn’t sure because she had never felt love before, or any kind of feeling towards a man, she had only read about love in books. She knew Rumple wasn’t acting as kind as she wanted him too but she knew he would open up to her eventually just like the beast in the book. 

Rumple came down from his chamber. He would always spin when night time arrived. They would never talk or look at each other, they both knew the other was present but Belle knew that when night-time came, it was best not to speak to Rumple when he was spinning. She wanted too and therefore she did, once. He completely ignored her, like she didn’t even exist. Only seeming like he became annoyed by her presence and voice. She wanted to try again but he would always look slightly sad when he spun at night. Rumple walked over to the sofa where Belle was sitting and sat on the chair that was positioned next to it. Belle placed the book open, upside down on her lap, so she wouldn’t lose the page she was on. She stared at Rumple in shock of him sitting with her and not behind his wheel. ‘’What are you reading?’’ He asked looking down into the warm fire. He looked troubled. It looked like he needed company. ‘’It’s my favourite. Beauty and the Beast.’’ Belle smiled as she showed him the cover of the book. ‘’Have you read it?’’ Belle asked trying to engage in conversation as it seemed like whats what he wanted. ‘’No, I don’t really read those kinds of books.’’ He muttered as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the back of the soft chair. His scales were glowing, the golden specks on his skin resembling the ones in the fire mesmerised Belle. She stared at him, leaning her head on her hand. ‘’Those kinds?’’ She asked him, feeling insulted by her choice of reading material. ‘’Romance. It’s a story. It’s not realistic. No wife, child than a happily ever after. I like books I can trust.’’ His voice contained no emotion but she could feel his heart did. Belle felt curious at his sudden softness as well as him opening up to her, it shocked her. ‘’What makes you say that, I love the idea of hope, and that maybe someday you can spend your life with someone who will love you forever.’’ Belle stated turning red as she looked at him, she wondered if he would notice she was talking about him. Rumple got up from his chair. ‘’It’s not important.’’ He said as he dragged his feet to his spinning wheel. Clearly ignoring Belle’s words. ‘No.’ Belle thought. ‘I have not got him to open up now and walk out halfway through.’ Annoyance filled her as she closed her book, not bothering with keeping the page and followed him, standing beside his spinning wheel, watching him spin. It looked like he was already too deep into a trance and that she wouldn’t be able to communicate with him. ‘’Tell me’’ Belle said softly as she bent through her knees, getting eye level with him, staring through his wheel. Rumple looked at her, his face looked serious but emotionless. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her pink lips parting to reveal her white teeth smiling at him. ‘’I can’t leave this castle, meaning I don’t have the chance to meet a lot of people.’’ She stated as she looked away slightly blushing. ‘’And if I’m never going to know anyone in my entire life, can’t I at least know you?’’ Belle’s words reached Rumple as he stopped spinning. Her plea for his attention was finally heard. 

Rumple wanted to talk to her, he needed to talk to someone about this, he only ever had himself to talk too, but with Belle it was different. Like she said; she wasn’t allowed to know anyone so his weaknesses would be protected from the world, even if he did tell her. He stood up to walk over to the table and leaned against it, Belle following him and getting onto the table next to him. ‘’I had a son, Baelfire.’’ He said looking down at his fingers, it felt like someone was preventing him from breathing. He had only thought about his son, never spoken out loud of him to anyone before. It was paining and he felt his heart sink. ‘’He’s gone now, torn away from me, to a different realm.’’ He exhaled as if he was holding his breath. Belle looked at him in shock as she shifted closer to him, she could feel his unease and wanted to comfort him but not overwhelm him. ‘’You had a son?’’ She asked softly looking down too. ‘’And a wife, Milah.’’ He said looking at Belle’s hands which she was fiddling with. He had noticed she had come in closer as he could feel her arm against his, it brought him at ease a little. ‘’She died.’’ Belle looked up at him, he followed and they stared at each other. Belle could see the pain he had been through in his eyes, his lips pressed into a hard line, it showed he didn’t want to talk about it any further. Rumple felt like he was going to break down at any minute. ‘’So you were..’’ ‘’A man before? Yes.’’ Rumple finished her utterance as he wanted to distract her from talking more about his family. ‘’I became The Dark One to protect Bae. Not knowing it would be the same power that would rip him away from me.’’ He tried to conclude, hoping Belle wouldn’t ask any further questions but he knew that was never going to happen. ‘’Have you found a way?’’ Belle asked wishing he could see his son soon. Although she had not spent much time with Rumple or met his son, she cared for Rumple and wanted him happy. ‘’Not yet, I’m hoping the answers are somewhere in the foreign parchments, scrolls, tombs. They’re not in any of the books from our land.’’ He said as he sighed and got back up. That answered Belle question on why he was reading foreign books. ‘’You’ve read all the books in this land?’’ She sounded amazed, maybe they had more in common than she originally thought. ‘’The potion books, spell books, curse books; yes.’’ He stated looking at Belle, he could see she meant novels. Belle looked like she wanted to ask another hundred and one questions. Rumple tried to avoid her questions by walking back to his wheel, trying to forget his thoughts. Belle rushed over to him and put her hands on his shoulders as she knelt down on the floor next to his seat. ‘’You will find a way, I will translate everything and we will find something.’’ She said with confidence as she stared into Rumple’s big eyes who seemed softer than ever. Rumple smiled. He believed her, now that he had her skills, hope had returned to his mission. He smiled softly, silently thanking her before starting to spin, forgetting his worries. 

With Belle up in her chamber she could still hear the creaking of the spinning wheel coming from downstairs. He was spinning longer than usual this evening, probably because of their talk. She thought. Belle couldn’t help to let a smile appear as she thought of her conversation with Rumple. ‘He was normal before, he had a son, and a wife. He can be capable of love.’ She saw hope in her future with Rumple. Maybe he could fall in love with her, the way she had now definitely fallen for him. The morning arrived quickly. Belle and Rumple were sat at the table eating breakfast, neither of them mentioned the talk of yesterday and Belle could feel that he didn’t want her too, either. Breakfast soon finished and after Belle was done cleaning, Rumple escorted her up to his laboratory where she found an extra chair on the opposite end of the table, he had provided her with. He must have been excited to start, getting things ready beforehand. Seeing the state of the laboratory it was recently in, she figured he wasn’t much for organisation. ‘’Shall we start?’’ Rumple asked, bowing gracefully before her, pointing one arm toward her chair. He seemed in a good mood, possibly because of the help he was now receiving. This worked to Belle’s favour as this could mean that they could talk during their search. Belle nodded as she took the seat opposite Rumple’s. Rumple picked up a big pile of stacked up books and placed them in front of Belle obstructing her view of Rumple. She sighed internally at the disappointment of any interaction not being made possible due to the amount of work and the obstruction of her view of him. She picked up the first book and tried to find some kind of spell, curse or magical object that could aid them to portal jump, just like Rumple had told her to do. Rumple had told her to only stay an hour but Belle was too determined to help Rumple find his son and so she insisted on staying. Rumple smiled at her determination and allowed it. It seemed like days and nights had passed. Belle read through almost every book and translated every foreign word, sentence and riddle. Even Rumple had asked for assistance with certain words he couldn’t transcribe but nothing was found. Rumple started to lose hope as they neared the last stack of books and he became agitated. Belle was trying her hardest and he knew that but he couldn’t help but lose his temper. Rumple threw the last book they were trying to translate against the wall in fury. Belle closed her eyes in disappointment and exhaustion. ‘’We will find something.’’ Belle said trying to soothe his disappointment. Rumple sighed deeply before turning his head to meet Belle’s gaze. Her eyes had grown darker in colour and bags had developed underneath her eyes from the sleep deprivation she was suffering from. Rumple reached out his hand to stroke Belle under her eyes. ‘’You need to sleep.’’ He stated, staring at her soft skin. He knew touching her was a mistake. He was cooped up with her all this time, forced to look at her, smell her perfume and listen to her annoying yet soothing humming. Basking in her presence made him crazy. He wanted to feel her on top of him again but knew he couldn’t. She needed to sleep. ‘’I’m okay, let’s just try and find more ways to get you back to your son.’’ She said trying to hold in a yawn as she realised her tiredness as she leaned into Rumple’s touch, letting all her defences down. ‘’No.’’ Rumple said as he stood up and walked to her chair before picking her up and carrying her bridal style to her room. Belle flushed at his motions as she automatically swung her arms around his neck and let her head fall into his chest. She was so tired she couldn’t even protest. She was completely relaxed in his arms. Rumple put her down on the bed softly, slightly waking her from her sleep. She hadn’t even noticed she drifted away in his embrace. She was more comfortable with him than she thought and also more tired. 

She took this advantage of this moment of Rumple leaning down to place her onto the bed by leaving her arms around his neck on purpose, pulling him on the bed with her. He flinched, trying not to fall on top of her. He pinned his hands against the bed and hung over her, starting to breathe heavily. Being forced to hang over this beauty, to be inches away from her body. He could feel his leather stretching more and more by the second, he needed her.She gazed at him, her senses waking up. Rumple gazed back into her eyes, her ocean light blue eyes returning, indicating her change of mood. Rumple got closer to her face, he needed to kiss her, he needed to finally kiss her. Belle followed his movement and she closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly. Rumple brushed his lips against hers, locking them together. His soft lips danced over hers as he deepened the kiss. They backed away from their kiss and looked each other in the eyes. ‘’Rumple?!’’ Belle looked shocked and amazed as she gazed on his face, his scales were slowly disappearing. Rumple felt a tingling sensation from his lips working its way across his face. He looked at his hands and his skin started to reappear. He backed away from her in shock and anger overtook him. ‘’WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’’ He shouted. Feeling no love at that particular moment, his scales started to return, leaving the smooth skin that was starting to unpack, buried again beneath him. ‘’I-I don’t know!’’ Belle said in amazement as well as confusion as the scales started to return. ‘’YOU’RE TRYING TO BREAK MY CURSE?’’ He shouted at her again, louder. ‘’TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM SEEING MY BOY?’’ His hands started to shake. He was a fool for trying to trust her. ‘’What is your plan?! Why are you so interested in helping me find my boy? Why do you CARE?’’ His agitation was clearly shown in his eyes as they penetrated through her. She couldn’t take it again. She couldn’t take his anger again. She knew he was falling for her, she could see it. She could feel it. She wasn’t standing for this. Belle stood up and walked towards him. She was slightly afraid of how he might react, but she tried to hide it by showing the anger in her voice. ‘’BECAUSE..’’ She trailed off as she saw that Rumple was slightly taken aback by her act of confidence. There was only one thing she could say, one thing that she kept hearing over and over in her head. It was time. She blushed again as her anger disappeared and she looked into his rage filled eyes. ‘’I love you.’’


	8. Chapter 8.

Chapter 8.

Rumple stumbled over Belle’s passionate words, taking a few steps back, allowing more space to erupt between them. It seemed like a long silence filled the room. Rumple’s mind went blank, he couldn’t think of anything to say. All he kept hearing was the three words so boldly spoken towards him from his maid, in his head. He looked shocked as his lips slightly parted. ‘She loves me?’ He looked confused, puzzled as his mouth started twitching slightly. ‘me?’ He looked in all corners of the room but failed to meet Belle’s gaze he could feel upon him, trying to remain his stern stature not alerting Belle of the effect her words had on him. She was doing it again, holding some sort of power over him. He had no idea how to react. ‘How could a beauty like this fall in love with an ugly old monster like himself?’ He thought holding his breath. He wasn’t sure her words were true. There was no way anyone could love him. He wasn’t sure of how he felt towards Belle. He knew there was something there he couldn’t ignore and he had to face these feelings now, he was forced to. True love’s kiss is the most powerful magic and speaks truth. He must love her, and she must love him back. All the love he knew, was from his former wife; Milah and he knew deep inside, that she never loved him, ever since he came back labelled a ‘coward’ from the Ogre Wars. She was always out in the tavern, drinking with any man that could make her giggle, usually leading to more eventful activities. Rumple had loved her he thought until he met Belle. Belle gave him an entirely new feeling he didn’t know in which category to place. It was too different from the love he felt for Milah. If magic was trustworthy, which it usually was. It was telling him that this is love, true love. But he just couldn’t imagine that gift being bestowed upon him, The Dark One. 

Belle looked at him, seeing the trouble she caused him with her act of love. The uncomfortable silence was not what she imagined. She thought Rumple had similar feelings towards her but it took too long for him to say anything. She started to feel foolish for basing her feelings on books she had read. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it, maybe she completely read the signs wrong. A hint of sadness was found within Belle’s eyes. She looked down at the ground whilst fiddling with her fingers. She felt both embarrassed and disappointed by herself but also at Rumple. She knew he was cold and he put up various walls but he could at least have the decency to say something, anything. A small sigh escaped Belle’s mouth, breaking the silence. Resulting in Rumple being forced to look at Belle. He could see the pain present on her face because of his cowardice to talk to her. ‘’I would like to go to sleep.’’ Belle stated. Her voice was serious and sounded broken, the sweetness had completely vanished from her vocals as she started walking to her bed. Rumple followed her with his eyes, every step she took further away from him made him want to pull her in closer and tell her something, anything that would return that smile he so adored back to her face, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to say that he loved her back because he didn’t want to believe that he did. He was so afraid of having any kind of weakness and threat to his power, he allowed himself to vanquish those feelings. After Milah, he swore to never love again, maybe he purposely wasn’t admitting his feelings for Belle. One thing he knew for sure and that was, that if he did love Belle, he wanted to say it with confidence and with the utmost truest of intentions, she at least deserved that. Rumple looked pained at her words. She wanted to be alone, or at least away from him. He understood, he had ruined any chance of deserving to be with her at this moment. She had confessed to him a very strong emotion and he wasn’t there to return it. He opened his mouth seeking some sort of redemption, he wanted to speak, say anything but he stopped himself. There was nothing that could be said at this moment. He closed his mouth again and pressed his lips together in a hard line, punishing himself for his cowardice actions. With the flick of his wrist, he was magically removed from Belle’s chamber. Belle looked back up at where Rumple was standing before he vanished. Leaving only herself and the silky purple smoke of magic, Rumple left behind. A single tear slid down her face. ‘He actually left.’ Belle thought as she plummeted her head down onto the pillow. She had wanted him to stay, against her words. She wanted him to comfort her but once again he failed to meet her emotional needs. ‘I bet he couldn’t wait to leave.’ She said to herself trying to make her thoughts and feelings of Rumple turn around, wanting to forget the love she held for him. Belle grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly against her form. Tears started to well down her face and into the soft cotton of her pillow. Sobs being the only sound heard from Belle’s room. 

Rumple transported himself to his bedchamber. He all but fell against the bed, losing his stance. His legs felt incredibly weak and numb, they were tingling and he started to feel faint. He took his head in his hands, leaning forward with his curls falling over his hands. His heart was racing. He felt nervous, he had never felt this nervous before. Again, Belle was the one awakening feelings inside of him he thought had long disappeared. Rumple tried to gather his thoughts, he wanted to give her an explanation tomorrow morning, he tried to think clearly about Belle and what he felt towards her, but he couldn’t find a conclusion. His thoughts were fogged up with too many questions like ‘is true love even possible? And why would Belle love me? And if it is would I surrender my powers of The Dark One just to kiss her?’ 

Belle’s crying had died and she realised she had never felt more unwelcome in this castle than she did now. Even when she arrived here she thought she could have a new start, make a friend, meet someone new. But this was too painful, she couldn’t face him tomorrow. Belle sat up on her bed and wiped the dried-up tears from her face before rummaging through the top drawer of her bedside table. She felt around numerous pages, hair clips and underwear until she finally picked up a died piece of bamboo, it felt rough and so dry she wasn’t even sure if it would still make a sound. She looked upon it as it reminded her of Robin. Maybe now is the time to leave, she thought as she walked over to the window and opened it half way, enough for her to lean out and to blow on the homemade piece of nature. She was surprised to find out that it was loud and sounded natural like a bird call, it didn’t sound in any way suspicious which worked in Belle’s favour. If Rumple would have heard that noise he surely would have had a thing or two to say about it. After a few seconds of calling she stopped and looked out into the night. Silence filled her ears as she gazed upon the night sky and the stars between the treetops. She hoped Robin had heard her. She really wanted to escape from Rumple’s grounds. 

Hours passed and Belle had fallen asleep by her window, cuddled up with her knees to her chest, she was suddenly shaken awake. ‘’Belle. Wake up, Belle.’’ She sleepily opened her eyes to see a familiar face stare at her. ‘’Robin! You came.’’ Robin had come through the window. As Belle’s sleepiness vanished, a smile appeared on her face. It seemed like it was centuries since her last smile. ‘’Of course I did, you called didn’t you.’’ He said laughing back at her, holding out his hand for her so he could lift her to her feet. Belle’s smile soon faded as she remembered the reason for his arrival. ‘’Yes, I want to take you up on that offer, and come with you.’’ Belle said as she took his hand and straightened her gown once stood up. ‘’Realised the true beast that he is?’’ Robin stated rather unsurprisingly, knowing she would realise it sooner or later. Belle nodded as she turned away to gather some of her clothing together that Rumple had provided her with. ‘’I guess you could say that, yes.’’ Her voice was quiet and sounded unsure. ‘’Well, you’re more than welcome to come with me.’’ He grabbed a couple of her dresses and flung them over his shoulder. ‘’Thank you.’’ Belle replied as they both looked out the window. A single rope showing the only way in and out. Belle felt nervous and afraid of this dangerous manner of travelling down a tower but she knew she couldn’t stay any longer. She would do anything necessary to leave. Robin started making his way down the rope. Belle soon followed, she climbed out the window but before she climbed down she viewed her room one last time, before sighing deeply. This room became her comfort, this castle her home for months, she wished it didn’t have to come to this. 

With that, Belle climbed down to Robin who was patiently awaiting her on the damp, grass floor. Her heels sank through the mud. She realised she wasn’t wearing the proper attire to be walking through the forest. But Robin had assured her that she didn’t have to walk too far. Belle was sat on the back of Robin’s horse, holding on to his waist as they trotted through the forest. ‘’What made you want to leave then?’’ Robin asked, trying to make conversation as well as trying to cheer Belle up, he noticed she had not said a word since their escape. ‘’ I think it comes down to us wanting different things.’’ She said trying to find a fitting explanation, not confessing that she had made a fool out of herself for loving Rumplestiltskin. ‘’I see. Well we have a camp not too far from here, we travel everyday.’’ He smiled. ‘’Thieves, as your friend calls us.’’ Robin said, informing her of what she might be getting herself into. She looked dissapointed when Robin called him a friend sarcastically. ‘’We?’’ Belle spoke, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. ‘’Me, Marian and my Merry Men.’’ He stated as he smiled. ‘’Without you, I would’ve never been able to see her again.’’ Robin could feel her smile from behind him. ‘’It’s okay, you’re repaying the favour you owed me by rescuing me from the same place.’’ Belle said, giggling at the irony. They were at the camp and Robin kindly introduced Belle to all of his comrades. He provided her with more suitable attire for living in the woods. Her clothes were made out of leather and fur, it would protect her against the cold and she blended in more with the colours of the forest, ensuring she wasn’t an easy target, for both animals and the Queen’s men. The leather trousers made her think back to those of Rumple. She loved his unusual way of dressing, and his leather was one of her favourites. Robin had also shown her, her new sleeping place. It was a small white tent. It possessed a cot with her dresses lied upon it and some paper and coal staffs. Robin said he liked to draw when he was upset or thinking about something so he had provided her with some of his own material, hoping to cheer her up. Robin had been a million times more kind to Belle than Rumple had ever been. Belle disliked that thought because as much as she tried she couldn’t keep Rumple out of her mind. ‘’We leave tomorrow at first light.’’ Robin announced to everyone before giving everyone a bright smile and returning to his tent with which could have only been Marian at his arm. 

Belle sat on her cot and a small lantern sat on the floor next to her, highlighting the paleness of the parchment robin had placed in her tent. She smiled before sitting on the floor and grabbing a pencil. She wanted to try to draw her thoughts and feelings, maybe she would feel more at ease seeing them on paper where she could look at them more clearly. It seems like she was busy for hours. Her lantern was the only light still on around the campsite, she knew it was late but completing this drawing felt important to her. Hours later she put the pencil down silently before looking at her drawing. She drew her finger across the page ‘Rumple..’ She thought as the parchment revealed a drawing of him behind his wheel, with the window in the background allowing the sun to show his brilliantly pale skin. She had drawn him without his protective hide. She wanted to imagine what he would look like without scales, wondering what he would have looked like before this curse changed him. She sighed and stared at it for a while. She missed him, all she wanted to do was go back but she knew this could never happen. It would be torture for her. Although Rumple would probably go after her, to remind her of her duties as well as her deal with him. She felt slightly anxious about leaving him, hoping she hadn’t just put her people in danger. Belle heard stories of people breaking deals with Rumplestiltskin, which usually didn’t end well for them. All that she was to him was his maid and a maid wanting to work in The Dark Castle was hard to acquire, this is probably why he would come looking for her as soon as he noticed she was missing. She smiled at the idea of Rumple running after her, instead of her running after him, cleaning up after him and bringing him meals. Robin had promised her safety here from him and that was all she needed for now, as much as she wanted to see him she knew it wasn’t the best thing for her at this moment in time. She didn’t want him to find her, she couldn’t face him and look him in the eye, not yet. She folded the drawing in half twice before putting it under her pillow. 

Rumple awoke in the morning. He knew he had to wait until Belle brought him breakfast but he needed to talk to her about all that had happened. He felt horrible for the events that had happened before. He was surprised at the guilt and remorse he felt for his behaviour last night. He never cared what other people thought of him or how they were feeling but again, with Belle it was different. He knew how she felt about him and now he had time to think about his emotions towards her. He made his way up to her chamber before knocking on it gently. ‘’Belle?’’ The door slightly opened with a creek, it wasn’t fully closed to start with. Rumple stepped foot into her room only to find she wasn’t present. He looked around and saw the window open, the white, pale curtains were dancing in the icy, cold wind around the room. Rumple rushed over to look out down out of the window, filling his head with the most terrible thoughts of Belle’s demise. Had he been that selfish, she had driven herself to suicide? Thankfully no one was to be found. He sighed out of relief knowing Belle had not jumped. He heard the creak of the wardrobe door swaying back and forth because of the wind. He bolted towards it and pulled open the doors violently. All her clothes, gone. She ran away. Now he would have to go look for her. Rumple violently slammed the wooden wardrobe doors shut, breaking them, each one fell to the floor making a loud smashing sound, which was the only noise heard within the castle. His chest was heaving up and down as he screamed around her room. The birds left the comfort of the treetops at his hoarse voice. She left and it was all his fault. He had to go after her. He rushed out the door only to be suddenly stopped by his thoughts. ‘I have no right to go after her, I made her want to leave in the first place.’ He sighed as he sank to the floor taking his head in his hands. ‘But then again, she is my maid and we had a deal.’ He stood back up as he ran down the stairs and out of the main entrance. 

Belle was awoken by the suns rays piercing through the small opening of her tent. She rubbed her sleepily eyes as she stepped outside to see everyone get ready to leave, most men were organising their belongings onto the horses. Robin was taking down the tents and folding them up to take with us. Belle looked around at all the hard-working people, she felt guilty for doing nothing but Robin had told her to rest. ‘’Belle, was it?’’ Belle looked up to see a woman stand before her, she had lovely mocha coloured skin and her black shining curls were just hung over her shoulders. She had a kind smile on her. Belle looked down and found that she was holding a stack of books. ‘’I’m Marian, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Robin’s wife.’’ She smiled sweetly. ‘’Wife? I’m glad you got to have the wedding after all.’’ Belle smiled unconsciously, this woman’s smile was contagious. ‘’All thanks to you. I brought you these as a gift for saving him.’’ Belle looked at the books that were handed to her. ‘’Robin tells me, you like reading. We had these stacked away for decades. They’re yours if you want them.’’ Belle’s smile widened as she gazed on the spines of each book. ‘’You really didn’t have to, but thank you, I would love to read these.’’ Belle took every last book before Marian was called by Robin to help out. Belle walked back to her tent and placed the books on her cot. She started putting all her things together for the long trip ahead. Before placing her blanket around the books for protection one particular one caught her eye. ‘’Ancient spells and other magic.’’ She read aloud. She stopped packing and had a strange urge to read the book. She knew the men would take hours before we could leave so she knew she had time. She flicked through each page reading the description of the spells showing what they could do. She reached a particular page and her eyes widened in shock. Belle closed the book, allowing a small cloud of dust to arise and with it, under her arm, she ran out of her tent in search of Marian. ‘’Marian!’’ Belle shouted from afar. Marian was helping Robin take down one of the remaining tents before her head shot up in the direction her name was being called from. ‘’Belle?’’ Marian looked confused as Belle approached her, slightly panting of her run. ‘’Where did you get this book?’’ Belle asked as she held up the front of the book to Marian’s face. She looked confused as her gaze turned to Robin, who had come to see what all the commotion was about. ‘’I’m afraid I can’t remember. Robin?’’ Robin sighed in thought as he bent down slightly to look at the book more closely, scratching his head before he stood up straight again and a smile overcame his face. ‘’Yes! I got this book from Wonderland whilst I was travelling there, it must have been almost 10 years ago.’’ Robin said looking into the distance trying to remember his fond memories of that wonder-filled place. 

It was where he had met Little John. He was a rather large fellow, he said he was an outcast. He had been a giant but an evil witch had turned him small, as a result, he was no use in helping the other giants with their bean harvests. His family had abandoned him and he had found his way to Wonderland using a bean, he had stolen from his family. He had heard that Wonderland was filled with strange foods that might turn him back into his glorious size. He had found a small mushroom growing in the tallest grass of Wonderland. He had hopes that this particular mushroom would break the curse so he could go back to his family but alas, the witch’s curse was too powerful and it didn’t work on him. Ever since then Little John had found himself in a tavern every night, drinking away his sorrow as he knew he would never truly belong anywhere. Until he met Robin, finding his first ever friend in him. Belle distracted him by waving her hands in front of his face. He was deep in thought. ‘’Robin! Robin!’’ He broke free from his spell down memory lane as he looked at Belle, slightly puzzled. ‘’I need to go back to The Dark Castle. I need to show Rumple this book.’’ She said hastily as she looked upon it. Her feelings could wait. This spell could possibly contain the answers Rumple had been looking for. The key to finding his son. ‘’If that is what you wish, princess.’’ Robin said smiling as he started getting his horse ready. Belle stood beside him, she looked anxious, she wanted to go back and deliver this book but also realised that that meant confronting her feelings for him and she was in conflict with herself whether or not she should go through with it. Belle shook her head as Robin turned his head to face her. ‘’Ready, Belle?’’ He stated as he started climbing onto the horse, offering a hand to guide her up. She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand, hoisting her up onto the steed. ‘’Are you sure, you want to go back there?’’ Robin asked. His voice seemed deeper and he sounded troubled. He knew the monster, Rumplestiltskin and how he would surely mistreat Belle after he would find out she had run away. He must be worried, Belle thought as she tried to put up a convincing smile, which faded almost as soon as she tried. Belle sighed deeply before clinging to the book that was wrapped in her arms around her body. ‘’No..’’ Indicating she had no choice, there were more important things at play here than her feelings. Robin gave a slight nod at her before turning his head and kicking the horse gently with the heel of his boot, allowing it to stir awake and move forward. 

Belle was not familiar with the forest and every tree and route seemed similar, she held respect for Robin knowing all these different paths like the back of his hand. They seemed like they were trotting away for hours before they reached the open road. Belle looked confused as she tapped Robin on the shoulder. ‘’I’m sure we didn’t come through here last time?’’ She queried as she looked around desperately trying to recognise something. She thought she was going mad. Robin kicked the horse harder allowing it to gallop. Belle was shocked and clung to Robin’s waist to prevent herself from falling off. ‘’No, that is correct, princess.’’ Robin said, his voice sounded deeper as they moved faster towards their destination. Belle started to worry slightly, overthinking possibilities she soon made herself reject. She trusted Robin, he had come to save her after all. Where ever he was taking her if that was even anywhere but The Dark Castle. It couldn’t have been worse than it is with Rumple. She discarded her thoughts but the sweat starting to form on her brow betrayed her. She thought it a bit odd that Robin had started calling her ‘princess’. ‘When did he do that?’ Then it hit her. She never told him that she was from royalty. She had only mentioned her status as a maid. She hadn’t noticed it before as she was too caught up thinking about getting back to Rumplestiltskin. Her breath caught in her throat as she started to fear this man. ‘Someone must have told him. Where is he taking me?’ Her body still clinging to this secretive and betraying man, she tried not to alert him that she knew he was up to something for maybe she was wrong and he would feel betrayed or worse. She was right and what he had in store for her would be worse if she found out. Her hair started to flow behind her as the horse fastened its pace. The horse was galloping so fast that Belle couldn’t risk jumping off, it would injure her greatly. Her only choice was to hold on even tighter. They arrived at a castle, but to her expectation, it wasn’t Rumplestiltskin’s. The horse’s pace slowed down as they neared the gate. The castle was completely black and it had sharp and pointy peaks almost pealing of the building itself. It looked magical, it wasn’t made from stone or wood, it was shining and sleek. It reminded her of the woman that had come into The Dark Castle and had caressed Rumple so daringly. She shivered as she had a strong and unpleasant feeling that it was no coincidence. This must have been her castle. ‘’Robin.. Where are we?’’ She questioned, her voice sounded shaky and scared as he only answered her question with; ‘’I’m sorry Belle.’’ He looked completely pained as he glanced behind him to face Belle. He saw the afraid and sad look on her face as he turned back to face the gates as they opened before them. A woman walked up to the horse. It was the same woman that had come to The Dark Castle, The Queen. 

Her long raven black straight hair was a trademark. She was beautiful but in a malicious way. Her clothing, displaying her power as her long and wide black and red dress was a sign of royalty. Her heels clicked on the stone floor with every step she took closer, never taking her eyes of Belle she smiled with an evil grin. ‘’I did what you asked, now return him.’’ Robin demanded as he jumped off the horse, breaking the eye contact between Belle and The Queen and her grin turned to an anger filled expression as she rolled her eyes before flicking her wrist making a silky red cloud of magic appear. ‘’Yes, yes, here is your oaf.’’ The Queen replied, her voice sounded hoarse and deep, not ladylike at all, she had the voice of someone with pure evil intentions. Belle’s eyes were drawn to the magic she had wielded, revealing a man of a rather large stature. ‘She mas magic, just like Rumple.’ Belle thought as she looked at the man. ‘’Little John!’’ Robin pleaded with happiness as he hugged his friend. ‘’I was a trade.’’ She stated looking pained at Robin for his betrayal. Robin glanced back before diverting his eyes to the floor, she could tell that he was truly regretting his mistake by trading her but she felt no sorrow for him. She had trusted Robin with her life and in return, he had thrown it back into her face. Tears started to well behind her eyes, she felt hot as she was unsure of what lay in store for her next. Belle’s arms wrapped around the book as if she was protecting an infant. She needed to get back to Rumple. Before she knew it, Belle found herself in a cold chamber, it was dark. She had no idea how long she had been there, the trip towards this place was all a big blur to her. The last thing she could remember was seeing The Queen and Robin. She could feel the cobblestone against her back. She moved her arms and the sound of metal restricted her. She was chained up. She pulled with all her might but the rusty chains would not budge. Belle panicked and she fell to the floor, only to discover her ankles also being chained up, rather tightly. She felt defenceless and vulnerable. All she could think about was how she wished Rumple was here and how she had regretted leaving him. Hot tears started rolling down her face as she sobbed in her arms, the only thing bringing her comfort. She was reminded of her book. She didn’t even bother moving from her current position. She knew that The Queen would have taken that book from her. She looked smart and powerful she wouldn’t have just left her possessions with her. That reminded her of her drawing. She left it at the campsite. Her heart sank at the idea of having left Rumple, and now a drawing of him behind. Tears rushed down her cheeks as she covered up her face with her arms. Rumple was her only protection and now she was alone, weak and vulnerable. It reminded her of being back at her father’s castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Rumplestiltskin walked to the bottom of Belle’s tower on the outside of the castle. The grass was wet and muddy which was good, he hoped to have caught some of Belle’s footsteps leading her track away from the castle. He hoped he could catch her by following her steps. To his astonishment, two pairs of footprints were found. Belle’s and someone else’s. ‘Of course, she couldn’t have escaped on her own.’ He studied the other boot print carefully. It was larger and seemed to be appropriate for this kind of landscape, unlike Belle’s heels which all but sank into the mud when she was trying to walk away from her tower. ‘Must have been of a man.’ The thought of a man near Belle made his blood boil furiously as he gritted his teeth and growled softly. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he lost track of their trail. The rain must have washed it away. Rumple sighed in agitation and could only think it appropriate to take it out on his maid. ‘’Blasted girl, thinking she can run away from me?! She has no idea what I have in store for her. No idea, no idea!’’ The high pitch and sadistic tone came back within his voice as he all but waved his hands frantically in the air before giggling maliciously. He walked in the direction of where the footprints looked like they were heading. He wanted to find her, make sure nothing and no one had harmed her as well as punish her for thinking she can just merely walk out of The Dark Castle unnoticed. He was suspicious of the male character that had escorted her all this way, there seemed to be no struggle in Belle’s footsteps, showing him that she came willingly. He did not know whether this pleased him or not. Pleased that she did not seemed to be harmed or forced in any way but unpleased at the fact that she willingly left her duties and Rumplestiltskin himself. He finally came to what looked like an abandoned campsite. The tents were left deranged over the floor, the white clean fabric now coated with a layer of grim dirt and mud. The firewood seemed to be fresh as smoke was coming from the blackened branches that sufficed as appropriate firewood. ‘He must have lead Belle here.’ Rumple thought as he bent down and slid his finger across the burned-out oak. ‘Warm.’ He thought as he looked around, inspecting the campsite further. He rummaged through the only tent still standing. He entered it furiously, desperate to find his maid. The torn down tents showed no sign of inhibitors, except the tied-up horses, which seemed to be packed as if just ready to leave, made Rumple assume something unpleasant had indeed happened to Belle. 

Inside the tent, he was immediately greeted by Belle’s aromatic perfume. His years as The Dark One had made his senses extra sensitive. It was a ‘perk’ so to say. A smile crept across his face at the smell of her sweet scent. He was happy to know that Belle was indeed here, his shoulders hung loosely at his body as he was reassured he was in the right direction of finding her. He saw Belle’s gowns in one corner of the room and a stack of fallen books disarranged on her cot. ‘She must have left in a hurry.’ He thought as he ran his fingers over the books, knowing she had touched them too. ‘Or taken.’ The thought in his head was unnerving. ‘She took the time to gather her gowns before she left the castle, why leave them here now?’ More and more evidence piled up, convincing Rumple that she did not leave on her own accord. He couldn’t contain his anger and with closed fists he repeatedly hit Belle’s former cot, causing the dried-up pieces of hay that were lying all over the campsite to lift up from her cot and fall back down as his fists left the bed. Out of breath, Rumple sat down on her cot and tried to pace his breathing. He screamed as he kicked one of the books that were sat next to her cot across the tent, hitting the cloth of the tent, and allowing the whole tent to ripple. He looked next to him and profusely hit the small flat feathery pile that must have sufficed as a pillow for Belle. He hit through the feathers and heard a small crunch. He stopped mediately and his face softened as he saw the corner of a piece of parchment stick out from between the feathers. His chest still heaving up and down, he grabbed the corner and pulled it from its soft hiding place. It was folded and possibly a message, he didn’t want to invade her privacy, but needed to unfold it and see if Belle had left any clues to her whereabouts. He wondered why he was thinking of invading her privacy anyway, she belonged to him. She didn’t deserve privacy or any such luxuries in his eyes. He slowly unfolded the parchment only to find a coal drawn picture stare him back at in the face. He looked slightly bewildered as he dragged his nail across the page. ‘’Belle..’’ He whispered as he looked at himself, sitting behind his wheel, amazed by her talent as well as the way she had drawn him. He looked at his hands which were gripping the sides of the small paper tightly, the greenish golden scales staring back at him with his blackened nails. He was a monster, how could she draw him like this, like he was anything but that. He looked at the paper again and he noticed his whole body starting to relax as he let out a soft sigh. ‘She does love.. me.’ He suddenly felt stupid for doubting her, how he must have seemed when she confessed her feelings for him. His mouth started to form a hard line as his serious and stern look reappeared across his features. Rumple ruffled through his satchel he had brought, his fingers touching herbs and plants inside of it, they were dried up and felt rough, their only use would now be for potion making. Rumple grabbed a handful and held his closed fist over her drawing, this belonged to Belle, he could find her with this. He crushed the herbs and a pink dust seeped through his fingers. It touched the parchment and not too long after, it was covered in this glittery mess. Rumple put the paper down and clapped his hands together to rid him of any specks of dust before the paper lifted from his lap and started to float up into the air. ‘‘Locater spell always does the trick.’’ He said to himself in amusement of his resourcefulness. Belle’s property soon left the tent and floated east. 

Belle coughed heavily as she shook her head to try and get some of her hair out of her face. She was sweaty and she felt hot which was shocking as the whole room was cold. It was still dark in what could only have been a cell. She continued coughing before resting her head back against the wall, groaning. She was defiantly coming down with some kind of illness. Belle closed her eyes hoping to sleep it off if that was even possible in this wretched place. She could hear the small peeps and footsteps from the mice, alerting her that although it was dark, they could hear her. This meant that even though she was there they were not afraid of her, like they knew she couldn’t move. Her only conclusion was that wherever she was, prisoners were common down here. She started to feel a bit weary of the place but her eyelids felt heavy and she was soon taken by sleep. Belle was jolted awake by a heavy metal door creaking open and dragging across the stone floor, the mice all but scurried away as daylight was let into the cell. ‘Now they’re scared?.’ She thought realising that whatever came through that door must be a treat. Belle shut her eyes. The light was practically burning her sight as it felt like she hadn’t seen daylight in several days. Eventually, she opened her eyes blinking rapidly to slowly let her eyes ajust to the brightness. Her eyes were fixed on the door when she noticed no one was coming through. Her breath had quickened along with her heartbeat as she started to take in her surroundings. It was a cell, she was right. Bars surrounding her every angle and she was chained against the floor at both wrists and ankles. The dungeon was much larger than Rumple’s and it had a lot more capacity for god knows what. 

A woman appeared in an emerald-green silky smoke cloud. Her hair shone against the bright rays coming from beyond the open door. Her fell red hair danced in curls over her shoulders. Bright blue eyes caught Belle’s attention. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress and a cloak which was as green as the greenest grass Belle could image. Her skin reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin’s it was green and although lighter than Rumple’s, it was shining with golden specks, complementing her sea blue eyes. This woman smiled brightly, her clean pearl white teeth almost made her look beautiful. ‘’Well, Well, Well. Looks like my sister brought me a little toy.’’ She said with her hands on her hips giggling away as she fixated her eyes upon Belle who was making awful sounds trying to get out of her chains. Rumple was dragging his feet along the grass. He looked around but found nothing but tall treetops. ‘’Can’t you go any faster!’’ He rolled his eyes at the parchment as he angerly crossed his arms and walked as slowly as the paper was travelling. He came across a pathway. The parchment was leading across it in a straight line which made Rumple suspicious. He gathered his stance and clicked his fingers. The parchment stood still for a minute before all the pink dust evaporated into thin air and the paper fell to the floor. ‘’No need. I know exactly where this path leads.’’ He said growling as he picked up the paper before staring at it for a brief moment. ‘I’m coming, Belle.’ He sealed it in his front pocket of his leather hide bodice. His pace fastened and he clenched his fists, knowing this road led to The Queen. ‘’If you have hurt a single hair.. If you even think about..’’ He mumbled to himself as he bared his teeth in anger. Belle’s fear got the better of her as this woman opened the cell door with the flick of her wrist before trotting in, making the loud noises on her heels stand out. ‘’No! Stay away from me!’’ Belle pleaded as she scurried her feet back to the wall as much as she could. ‘’And why would I do that?’’ This woman’s voice became deeper and more sinister before she was stopped in her steps by an all too familiar voice. ‘’No, Zelena. She’s not to be harmed.’’ 

The Queen walked through the door which made Zelena stomp her feet like a toddler before rolling her eyes and groaning in disappointment. The Queen neared Belle’s cell as she smiled the evillest grin at her. Her black lipstick in contrast with her white teeth sent shivers down Belle’s spine. ‘’Not yet, anyway.’’ The Queen spoke as she squinted her eyes at Belle. Belle’s chest heaved up in down in fear. ‘’Come, sis.’’ The Queen spoke before retreating out of the cell and the dungeon, followed by Zelena before closing the door, again leaving her in complete and utter darkness. Belle fell down to the floor, her knees weak in fear as she felt hot tears run down her cheeks, she didn’t notice she had been crying. Belle continued coughing, the sound of her throat disagreeing with her circumstances became coarser and she started to feel pain in her chest every time she coughed. She started to feel weaker as her hands and legs got shakier. Sweat started to form on Belle’s forehead as she was breathing heavily, she was out of breath. What caused this sudden illness? She felt horrid and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep, but for some odd reason, she felt like she would never see the light of day again, or Rumple for that matter, if she did. Hours later The Queen appeared in front of Belle in a black smog cloud. It sent her heart racing when suddenly light was found within this dungeon and she saw the equivalent of death stand before her, in her cell. Belle groaned out of pain and fear as she saw a look of what could almost be described as empathy upon The Queen’s face. ‘’Oh, not feeling well?’’ She spoke with a deep and demanding voice; the words were one of concern but she made it sound like the venom from a scorpion. Her worry soon disappeared and was replaced with a laugh. She knew what was wrong with Belle and she probably caused it too. ‘’W..What have you done to me?’’ Belle voiced but only came out in soft whispers as she repeatedly coughed afterwards. The Queen leant against the back of the cell door crossing her arms as the ebony black hair hung loose over her slim body. ‘’I cursed you.’’ She said as she looked upon her nails, checking them. Belle’s eyes sprung open and she tensed her body which only made her cough more and make her feel weaker. ‘’The more your ‘true love’ comes near you, the quicker you die.’’ She said putting emphasis on the words she spoke. ‘’And by the looks of it, he’s not far now.’’ She laughed as she flicked back her hair in amusement. Why would she do such a thing? She didn’t even know her, why kill her? ‘’True love?’’ Belle spoke softly as she closed her eyes and her head hung forward leaning on her arms. Every word and move she made, made her feel weaker. ‘’Yes, dear old Rumplestiltskin of course.’’ Belle lifted her head to meet The Queen’s gaze. She was now leant down and cupping Belle’s chin as she whispered ‘’ I killed his other wife, can’t allow him to acquire another one.’’ She narrowed her eyes at Belle as the same broad smile came across her face. ‘She killed Rumple’s wife!’ The evil she felt for this woman seemed to be true, The Queen and Rumple had a definite history together, she was slightly happy that it wasn’t an intimate past but felt sorry for even thinking about her own personal gains with her relationship with Rumple at this point. Belle’s vision got blurry as the last thing she heard was The Queen’s words slowly coming from her mouth. ‘’That was quick.’’ Before her unconsciousness took over her body and she was forced against the wall as he body lay defenceless against the stone floor. 

‘’REGINA!’’ The front door of the castle was swung open only to reveal a small but angry man stand in the grand opening of them. The castle seemed empty as he walked through to be faced with Zelena. ‘’Hello, old friend. It’s been a while.’’ She said winking at the Dark One, seeming not at all feared by his presence or his power as she smiled at him in a way that infuriated Rumple even further. ‘’What have you done with her?’’ Rumple growled through his teeth as he put up his hand and Zelena was thrown back against the wall with his powerful magic, choking her. She became full of fear at this moment, gasping for air, reaching with her hands to her throat, speaking was not an option. She couldn’t move another inch of her body as his hands seem to twitch, choking her further. Zelena smiled as she heard feint heels in the distance, tapping away through the long stone corridor they were standing in. Rumple got distracted and faced the direction the noise was coming from. He tightened his grip on Zelena as Regina entered around the corner. ‘’Oh, let her go, it’s me you want.’’ She said with full confidence, seeming like facing the Dark One was child’s play as she put her hands on her hips like an agitated mother would. ‘’With pleasure.’’ Rumplestiltskin replied before he released Zelena who all but lost her stance and fell to the stone floor gripping at her neck, allowing air back inside her lungs as she softly growled at Rumple who was now facing Regina. She felt slightly jealous, he always chose her, whether it was pleasant or not, Zelena was always chosen second best by this imp. Rumple waved his hands around and Regina was tossed against the wall, her arms and legs immediately entangled by stone cuffs that came out of the wall, restricting her movements. She grunted out of pain before a small smile erupted on her face. ‘’I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’’ She said intimidatingly. ‘’Where is she? Dearie.’’ He asked, his voice grew impatient as her expression grew more playful. ‘’Do you want her?’’ The Queen asked as if genuinely wanting to return her. Rumple who was blinded with anger and rage spat at her ‘’Well, I didn’t come here to talk to you and your green sister for fun, dearie.’’ He growled as Zelena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes walking away from this scene, seeing as she was no longer needed. She never was when her sister wanted to play with her former teacher, Rumplestiltskin. 

‘’Fine, release me and I will give her to you, I submit.’’ Regina pleaded as she closed her eyes and lifted her hands as much as the restraints would allow her too, indicating defeat. But Regina showed no sign of fear or defeat. Rumple’s stance grew softer as his breathing was more under control thinking about being near Belle again, if this witch was telling the truth, that is. Still weary he released Regina with the flick of his wrist. Regina fell to the floor, she gently rubbed her wrists before she waved her hands and Belle appeared unconscious in front of them on the floor. 

Belle’s sleeping form was soft and seemed innocent. Rumple’s eyes were drawn to her bruised wrists and ankles which were exposed by the pulled-up leather trousers. All her clothes covered in dirt as her damp hair hung in stands over her face, she was sweating furiously and groaned in pain in her sleep. ‘’What have you done to her.’’ He stood still as he clenched his fists, not moving an inch towards Belle now seeing the suspicion raised by her sudden return. Rumple could think more clearly now that Belle was near him. He felt more in control of his anger and could see that there was definitely something wrong as Regina wouldn’t just steal her away to give back to him. Regina all but giggled at his question before she turned her heel and went the other way through the castle, waving back behind her ‘’Nothing dear, just take her. She’s yours.’’ She could barely contain her laughter as she spoke. Belle and Rumple were left alone in the corridor of Regina’s castle. Rumple felt anxious, she looked ill, almost on the verge of death even, her skin was pale almost grey of colour and her eyelids and lips were bright pink, chapped through the dehydration. She had clearly not eaten and drunk for a while but he refused to step near her. His anger for Belle and her little runaway act were cast away and replaced by feelings of worry, he needed to fix whatever was wrong with her. Regina had some kind of spell on her that made him suspicious of just picking her up and returning to The Dark Castle. He paced around her body nervously. ‘What if it was a double bluff and she was actually fine to handle, I could whisk us off to the castle and fix her there, but what if she isn’t fine at all and she would die at my touch.’ He drove his hands through his hair nervously, pulling at the curls on his head thinking he should have brought more potions with him. He was distracted by Belle’s cough, it was coarse, afterwards, she took long and deep breaths; breathing in, they seemed to be restricting her throat, they sounded dry and her lungs sounded infected. He became worried and every bone in his body ached to pick her up and sort out the damage later and bring her to his castle where she would be safe, to bring her home. But he reminded himself of Regina and how she had killed Milah and how she would probably do the same to Belle. It had been over a hundred years since Milah passed away, but Rumple could remember it so clearly.

\------

It had been a rainy night and Rumple was still quite new to becoming The Dark One. Milah had wanted him to grow stronger for both her and their child, but disagreed with his methods of tampering with dark magic. After several nights of long and loud arguments on how he was a coward for seeking magic, needing power to become brave. She wanted him to give it all up so they could be a family again but Rumple told her that giving up the power would be impossible, the price to pay would be his life and he wasn’t ready to leave Bae behind. Milah, on the other hand, thought death was the appropriate way to lose his cowardice and die a hero. Eventually, Milah took their son, Baelfire and tried to get as far away from Rumple as possible. Baelfire was against this, he wanted to stay with his papa, he felt secure with him, his magic was powerful and although everyone was afraid of The Dark One, he saw good in his father and wanted to be by his side to ensure that goodness stayed intact, bus alas his mother had the final say and all but dragged him out of the cottage before leaving for a better and happier life aboard the Jolly Roger with which she claimed to be an old friend but Rumple had seen them get more than just acquainted in the tavern, multiple times. When Milah and Baelfire were aboard the Jolly Roger, the waves seemed to make the ship bobble from left to right and the sound of the far away seagulls alarmed them that no one was aboard. Milah held on to Bae’s hand tightly as she looked around shouting for her lover’s name ‘‘Killian?’’ Only to be greeted by a woman with a slick red dress clenched to her body, highlighting her every curve with her onyx long hair flowing behind her like waves flowed across the sea. ‘’Get behind me Bae.’’ Milah commanded to her son as she shoved him behind her, shielding any danger that she could feel was coming. 

The Queen smiled at the young woman and her son, a malevolent smile but a smile non the less. ‘’Your little captain isn’t here to save you, Mrs Jones.’’ Baelfire’s eyes widened in shock at the way this woman addressed his mother. ‘’Jones? That’s not your name, mama.’’ He spoke as he pulled on his mother’s dress, trying to get her attention. She complied as she turned to face her son and knelt down before gripping him at both his shoulders staring him in the eyes. ‘’Get your father.’’ Baelfire stood and stared at his mother. ‘Why wasn’t she telling this woman that Jones wasn’t her name? Why is papa needed? Why is mama looking so scared?’ All thoughts rushing through this child’s mind as the only thing he could do was stare back into his mother’s big light blue eyes, matching the colour of the sea on the horizon. ‘’NOW!’’ His mother’s voice broke his thoughts as he was jolted back to reality, running off the ship in search of his papa. Minutes later Rumple was dragged back to the ship by his son. Regina looked upon this man, full of scales and big green reptilian eyes. She knew exactly who he was and what power he held. Regina grabbed Milah by her arm and in her other hand, she lit a glowing, red fireball in her hand. ‘’Not. One. Step. Dark One.’’ She commanded as she brought the flame closer to her face. The scorching heat made Milah turn her head and groan in pain as The Queen’s black long nails were being dug into her arm. Rumple stopped in his steps as did his son. Rumple looked worried and he put up his hands in the air, indicating defeat and looking scared of the confidence within this woman. ‘’I..I don’t want any trouble, please don’t hurt her.’’ He pleaded for her release and health as he glanced at his wife in fear of what will befall her. ‘’You’re not Killian Jones, you’re not the pirate.’’ Regina looked disgusted as she glanced from Rumple to Milah, back to their son, putting the pieces together. ‘’Oh. You dirty slut.’’ Regina released her as she giggled in amusement. Milah backed away from her touch as she leant against one of the wooden poles on the ship, looking at The Queen in a challenging way, her eyes prying her to keep quiet. ‘’Married to both the pirate and The Dark One? Very.. talented.’’ She growled as she looked upon a confused and hurt Rumplestiltskin. ‘’What?’’ Is all that escape his mouth. His whispering and broken voice caught his son’s attention. ‘’Is that why she called you Mrs Jones?’’ Baelfire spoke as he looked upon his mother while grasping at his father’s linen shirt. ‘’Milah?’’ Rumple spoke as Milah all but turned her face away from her family and stared into the open sea. ‘’..If you weren’t such a coward Rumple. If you could have just fought in the war, we would be happy.’’ Her stern voice breaking the silence as she gave an angry glance towards her first husband. Regina clapped her hands and stood up from the crate she had positioned herself on. ‘’Well, that’s not very nice.’’ She pouted at Milah as she approached her and smiled that evil grin she so dearly loved to show. Rumple looked upon Baelfire who was staring back at him, tears filled his glassy emerald eyes. Rumple stroked his cheek trying to hush him as the same look that was upon his son’s face was playing out inside of him. He felt broken, betrayed and deceived. 

He knew she had her fun at the tavern but what made him worry less was that he always knew that at the end of the day she was his and his alone. Now even this thought was shattered. Every positive thought and feeling he had for her seemed to vanish. Rumple and Baelfire were soon brought back to the scene on the boat as they heard a small painful groan escape Milah’s mouth. The Queen had her arm half way inside Milah’s chest, still grinning as Milah all but slid down the wooden pole as Regina pulled out her arm in a swift motion revealing a beating and glowing red heart within her palm. Milah looked afraid, tears were falling across her face when she could hear footsteps approach the ship, a man with short black hair and a long black leather trench coat caught her eye. She diverted her gaze from The Queen to this man. ‘’Killian..’’ She smiled with tears in her eyes as The Queen tightened her grip upon the heart and it started to beat faster, like it was gasping for air. Milah responded by coughing and the grabbing of her chest before the heart in Regina’s hand was converted into a grey fine dust as it seeped onto the deck of the ship. Rumple, Baelfire and Killian all stared at this witch in shock. ‘’You should thank me. You’re all better off without her.’’ Regina spoke before laughing and disappearing into a black thin cloud, vanishing from view. Rumple fell to his knees. He gasped for air when she disappeared, realising he was holding his breath all this time. He stared upon his wife’s deceased body lying against the pole on the deck of the ship. ‘’Mama!’’ Baelfire broke the silence allowing both men to stare upon this boy before being shot to reality. ‘’Milah, love.’’ The captain of this vessel spoke before boarding his ship to get closer to his lover’s corpse. ‘’DON’T TOUCH HER.’’ Rumple spoke. His voice had completely changed. It was stern and full of anger, he looked down, his curls covering his face as he got back up on both feet and stepped on board. ‘’She’s my wife, mate.’’ Killian spoke as he sized up the man, realising he was taller and feeling more confident. Rumple looked up at the man, his pupils were as small as a grain of salt as he bared his teeth to this man, showing him no fear. ‘’Why don’t you join her then? IN DEATH!’’ Rumple’s anger awakening his dark powers as he held up his hand and the man was pushed overboard by a whirlwind of magic. A splash being the only sound heard from and remembered from Rumplestiltskin’s memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Rumple gazed upon Belle’s body. Her breaths were starting to become smaller. He had to do something soon. He growled to himself, he needed to get back to his castle to find a cure, spell or a tomb that would explain this behaviour. It was unfamiliar to him, in his decades of existence he had never seen magic like this before, he was starting to panic. He had no choice but to return to The Dark Castle alone, without Belle and come back later as he was certain she wouldn’t survive the journey by foot or the magic of transportation, especially if you’re not used to it, like Belle. He rubbed his face frantically, eager to take Belle with him but also dreading leaving her here in the middle of his nemesis’ castle. He bent down to his knees and whilst resisting to touch Belle he all but spoke ‘’I will come back for you my Belle.’’ With the snap of his fingers, he disappeared leaving Belle alone in the darkness of the long corridor of Regina’s castle. Belle’s eyes opened slowly, awoken by Rumple’s sweet words she sat up and looked around frantically, looking for him. She could hear but not see him. She was unsure of where she was, the last thing she knew was that she was in a cold cell, down in a dungeon. Now just left in a corridor in the middle of the floor, like a piece of rubbish. She attempted to stand up and to her surprise, she immediately felt much better. She dusted off her trousers by patting them gently before venturing down the corridor, not sure where it would take her. Although she was furious with Robin she silently thanked him for her new boots. They didn’t make a horrible loud noise like her heels often did; alerting Rumple of her presence which he usually took advantage of by scaring her or sneaking up on her. She was ever so grateful because in this particular situation it ensured Regina was unaware of her. 

Belle arrived at a big black wooden door. It was as high as the ceiling and as slim and slender as The Queen herself. She thought this must be the front entrance, she tried to pull on one of the colossal metal handles but to no shock, it was locked. ‘Of course.’ She rolled her eyes at the door as she turned around and leant against it. ‘Now what? Where is Rumplestiltskin when you need him.’ Moments later Regina appeared in front of her with a large grin on her face. ‘’Oh, did your master not whisk you off to his castle. I wonder why that is.’’ She sounded sarcastic as she narrowed her eyes at Belle. ‘’Rumple? He was here?’’ Belle stood up straight, facing The Queen. She wasn’t afraid of her; her aim was to make Rumple suffer so there would be no point in harming or killing her whilst he’s not around. It gave Belle an advantage knowing that she was in no danger at this particular moment, or was she? ‘’Well, well. Look who’s found their voice again. Feeling better?’’ Regina spoke again with words of concern but an expression of the exact opposite. ‘’Yes. I am. Where is Rumple?’’ ‘’I’m afraid he couldn’t take you with him. Looks like he didn’t want a runaway after all. He’s probably on a quest to find a new maid as we speak, and as he’s left you here I suppose that makes you mine.’’ The Queen spoke as her smile widened at her words. Belle bit her bottom lip as she swallowed. ‘Has he really left me? I did run away. He must be so angry with me.’ Belle thought to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing her muscles in defeat. She couldn’t escape from this place, from Regina and her sister. She had no magic, no strength and it sounded like Rumple wasn’t going to save her anytime soon. Regina was right. Belle belonged to her now. ‘’But, I don’t need a maid, especially not one that will run away after only a few cleaning jobs.’’ She dismissed Belle with her hands as the door behind her blew open, revealing the daylight and the horizon to her. Belle turned around in shock as the light almost blinded her. She rubbed her eyes before diverting her gaze back at Regina. ‘’Y-you’re letting me go?’’ Belle whispered hoping this was real but silently knowing it came with a condition or a catch, she knew she would pay every price to go back to Rumple even if he didn’t want her, she had to try. So, she didn’t seem at all bothered by the poisonous stare that Belle could feel upon her. ‘’Yes.’’ The Queen smiled. ‘’But first, join me in the courtyard for a stroll.’’ Regina’s mood seemed to have suddenly changed, she seemed sincere which only made Belle more cautious of her. ‘’Just around the courtyard.’’ She repeated. ‘’I want to get to know the true love of Rumplestiltskin. You are his true love, aren’t you?’’ Belle grew scarlet at the mention of loving Rumple. She diverted her eye contact she was so determined to keep with The Queen to make her seem strong but Regina knew exactly how to break her. Belle cleared her throat. ‘’So, after the walk, you’ll let me go?’’ Belle gathered her stance, distracting The Queen from her question. Regina rolled her eyes and positioned her hands on her hips. ‘’Yes, now will you follow me, please?’’ She scowled at her as she walked out of the front doors with Belle following behind. 

A loud knock was heard on the large metal doors of The Dark Castle. Rumple, who was in his potion room dashing about, trying to find a cure for Belle’s disease was too focused to hear the noise coming from downstairs. Empty bottles with their contents were sprawled out all over the floor of his laboratory. Books and scrolls were chaotically stacked on top of each other, some were torn where Rumple had pulled it away too fast. Some books were laid out open on the floor because he took them from the middle of the pile, knocking over the books on top of it. He was mumbling to himself trying to concentrate while dragging his fingers over the spines of a few spell books before the door of his laboratory flew open, hitting the wall and breaking Rumplestiltskin’s concentration. He sprung around as he saw someone standing in the opening. ‘’ I’ll let myself in then. You just ignore me, used to it though, Dark One.’’ She said as she pouted and crossed her arms. ‘’Zelena.’’ Rumple growled as he rolled his eyes and turned around again, turning his back to her and continued looking over his books. Zelena walked over to Rumple’s desk where she slid her hand across the mess making all the books hit the floor, leaving an empty space on his desk for her to perch on. Rumple shut his eyes in agitation, wanting to snap her neck there and then but he needed to stay concentrated on his mission to help Belle so he discarded her act of dominance and shook his head in disapproval instead. She crossed her legs and examined her nails. ‘’Such a shame of Belle.’’ She said under her breath. ‘’She was quite a petite, young girl.’’ Rumple stopped looking and stood up straight as he exhaled in annoyance at her presence. ‘’Was? Dearie.’’ He spoke as he turned his head lightly towards her direction but still not facing her. Zelena smiled knowing she caught his attention. She jumped off his desk and walked towards him. ‘’Yes. Oh, sorry. Haven’t you heard?’’ She smiled brighter almost unable to contain her excitement as he now locked eyes with her. He watched her every move and listened to her every word. She had exactly where she wanted him. ‘’Regina killed her.’’ She got close to his face, bending down to look him in the eye as his face contained shock. ‘’ That’s what you get for abandoning her, just like she abandoned you.’’ Zelena tutted as she shook her head in sarcasm. ‘’She deserved it.’’ Is all she could get out before Rumple sank to the floor. He looked at his legs which gave out before his eyes, they felt numb and tingly. Like they weren’t his at all and as if all the blood from them had suddenly drained away. He looked at his hands and saw they were shaking before him. He hadn’t felt like this since he saw Milah die before his eyes. Only this time it felt worse, much worse. There was so much that Belle and Rumple still didn’t do together, so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to show her the world, all the little mysterious and beautiful places this, and other realms had to offer. Now they would never be able to do any of those things. He couldn’t breathe but it didn’t bother him, it didn’t feel like he needed to breathe at that moment. All he could do was listen to the fast beating rhythm of his heart which was shaking his whole body. Zelena looked upon The Dark One, on his knees before her. He seemed weak and powerless. ‘He must have really liked that brunette.’ She thought disgusted at the thought of her, there was nothing special about her. Yes, she was from royalty but Rumple took that away from her, so obviously that meant nothing special to him. Zelena walked over to the door before looking back at the man everyone feared, now on his knees, shaking and confused, like a lost puppy. Zelena ran her hand over the doorknob, before inspecting her finger and wiping the dust onto her skin-tight dress. 

‘’The place is dusty Rumple, you should get a new maid.’’ She smiled with squinted eyes, before walking out of the castle. Slamming the doors behind her. 

Rumple wanted to kill her, rip her heart out and show it to her terrified face, begging for mercy before he crushed it in front of her. She was as evil as her sister, wicked even. But all he could do was look at the wall in front of him, staring at it with an expressionless face which seemed like hours. Eventually, he hit the floorboard with his fist as he growled and his expression turned darker, his pupils dilated in anger and his breathing quickened. ‘’I’m The Dark One, goddamnit! I can and will bring her back.’’ 

‘’So, my sweet, where is it exactly you come from.’’ The Queen asked as they strolled through her garden. It contained various flowers and plants which showed Regina’s softer side. It had a lot more appeal to it than Rumple’s courtyard she thought, but then again. A woman’s touch does great things to nature. ‘’Avonlea.’’ Belle spoke as she observed the flowers, feeling a bit more comfortable than inside that dark and gloomy castle of hers. ‘’And you were to be queen there? am I right? Before Rumplestiltskin took you away.’’ Belle knew where this was going, she wanted to paint Rumple in a negative light for whatever reason. ‘’Yes, but my father couldn’t find me a suiter.’’ She explained trying to leave Rumple out of the conversation. ‘’Have you seen your father at all since, you know.’’ Regina spoke, she sounded more human now, her voice sounded sweeter. Belle had a feeling the garden made her a different person, or the mention of parents had a soft spot within her heart, perhaps. ‘’No, but he hasn’t tried to come for me either, so I currently have mixed feelings about my father.’’ She hadn’t really thought about this but it seemed to come out of her mouth so clearly and confidently which made her realise that unconsciously she didn’t miss her father at all. ‘’Where are you going to go after I let you go?’’ The Queen stopped in her pace, facing Belle. Her eyes pried her, she knew if she said she was going back to Rumple, she would never let her go. Before Belle could reply Zelena appeared in front of them, distracting both of them from their conversation which made Belle sigh in relief. ‘’Is it done?’’ Regina spoke. Zelena smiled and nodded at her sister, they both knew they were talking about her visit to Rumplestiltskin and trying to keep it oblivious from Belle. Before Zelena retreated back into the castle, she looked at Belle and eyed her disgustedly up and down, a hint of what could only be categorized as jealousy on her face. ‘’Is what done?’’ Belle queried as she looked upon an evil grin that had appeared on The Queen’s face once again. ‘’Nothing, dear. It’s time for you to go.’’ She tried to smile sweetly but Belle could see that there was a distasteful grin behind her features, alarming her of something. Regina was so eager to figure out where she was going a moment ago but now it looked like she was trying to get rid of her swiftly. Zelena and Regina both stood at the gate with Belle, they had given her some resources for the road ahead and without Belle knowing, Regina removed the spell she had set on Belle’s heart before both Queen’s waved the maid goodbye and good luck on her travels. ‘’Why did you remove the spell, sis?’’ Zelena looked annoyed and angry as if her sister has done such an idiotic thing. ‘’No worries, sister. As soon as that wench finds her way back to The Dark One and sees that he’s acquired a new maid, the spell won’t work on her heart anyway, because it will be broken and useless.’’ She said still smiling and waving at Belle’s from who was walking away from the castle. ‘’How do you know he will get a new maid?’’ Zelena crossed her arms and tapped her foot in agitation. ‘’Because, he will be here in a couple of hours, demanding her body back for his experiments.’’ She rolled her eyes at Zelena. ‘’Then we can persuade him to get one.’’ 

Belle had been walking around the woods for hours. Her clothes had gotten dirtier and she didn’t know the forest very well. The only time she had spent there was with Robin and he guided her everywhere. She was clueless and every path, rock and tree seemed exactly the same. She was convinced she was going in circles. Belle hoped to find someone soon, the sun was starting to go down which meant she wouldn’t be able to see where she was going. Not that it made a difference she thought. She placed the satchel she had gotten from Regina on the ground before she positioned herself on a rock. She opened the satchel and picked out a piece of bread and started to nibble on it. Her feet were tired of the endless and useless walks. Sweat had started to appear on her face allowing her hair to stick to it. She was grateful for the sun going down as it had been a hot day and she couldn’t wait for the cold breeze to be welcomed into the forest. She looked around, trying to find a space to sleep, it had to be covered in case of rain and tucked away so any stray wolves couldn’t smell her out. She found a little crack in the mountainside that was just big enough for her to wiggle into. Inside, it was a bit larger than it originally looked, allowing her to sit down and lean against the wall with her knees tucked to her chest. This place was so snug it would definitely keep her warm all night even if it decided to snow over. 

Rumplestiltskin appeared in Regina’s dining room. Regina and Zelena were sat at opposite ends of the table enjoying a warm cup of tea before Regina magically pulled up a chair and gestured towards it. ‘’Care to join us, Rumple?’’ ‘’Oh!’’ Rumple giggled in excitement as he clapped his hands and sat down beside Regina, grabbing the offered cup of tea. ‘’Don’t mind if I do, dearie.’’ Zelena looked suspicious at his co-operative behaviour. He looked like he had forgotten all about his little caretaker already and was back to his deluded and malicious self again. She preferred him this way. Regina sipped her tea with her eyes closed before Rumple threw his cup of tea against the wall in anger. Zelena looked shocked and a bit fearful of this man and his aggressive nature but all Regina did was opened her eyes and swallowed her mouth full of tea softy. ‘’Where is she? dearie.’’ He growled through his teeth as he stood up making the chair fall back onto the floor, breaking the wooden back of it through the force of the landing. ‘’Where is her body?!’’ Rumple shouted at Regina who could only sigh at his temper. ‘’She’s dead, what does it matter where her body is?’’ Zelena spoke as she took a bite of the small strawberry cake that was placed next to the tea on a little porcelain plate. ‘’She was my property, dearie. I demand to have her back, whether she’s alive or dead, she’s still mine to do with what I please.’’ His voice grew deeper and more serious. Regina spat out her tea before letting out a small laugh. ‘’I don’t think I’ll hand over her body just so you can violate it.’’ Regina spat at Rumple’s distasteful thoughts. Rumple planted both hands on the table in fury, making the tea in the cups spill and the cakes fall over. Zelena jumped up and threw her fork at the table. ‘’Can you calm down?! We’re not going to help you if you’re going to throw a tantrum and ruin my bloody cake!’’ Zelena narrowed her eyes at The Dark One. ‘’I don’t have her anymore.’’ Regina said as she looked upon Rumplestiltskin, whose face was starting to grow angrier. ‘’Then. Where. Is. She.’’ He said whilst stepping closer to Regina with every word he spoke. ‘’I knew you would just come back for her body, to try and bring her back to life. I’m not stupid Rumple. You were my teacher remember.’’ Zelena rolled her eyes at the mention of it. She knew Regina only said it to anger her. ‘’So, what did you do with her?’’ His voice grew softer. A slight panic was seen within his eyes. She was right. He taught her, meaning whatever she did it was probably devilish. ‘’I burned her.’’ Regina glanced over at the fireplace as she sipped her tea once more. Rumple saw her glance and darted over to the hearth immediately. 

He knelt down in front of it and could see the outline of what must have been a body, too burnt to recognise the face or body but it could have only been Belle. She was gone, long gone. There was no saving her, her organs are too burned down. The smell was unbearable, he couldn’t believe he didn’t notice the smell as soon as he came in, but then again, Regina’s castle did always smell of death, and he was a bit distracted to be paying attention to the little details. ‘’Belle!’’ Rumple screamed into the fire as he put his hands against the outside of the hearth and a tear escaped his eye. He couldn’t save her. This was it. She was dead. He would never hear her annoying humming whilst she cleaned. Her smile as he teased her or made fun of her. Her giggling as she read her book in front of the fire at night time, intriguing Rumple to ask questions about it. And worst of all, he could never tell her how he felt about her, hold her or kiss her again. The warmth of the fire stroked Rumple’s skin, he imagined it was Belle’s soft hands. He looked at his hands and saw the golden specks staring back at him. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and removed Belle’s drawing before placing a chaste kiss on it. ‘’My Belle..’’ He whispered as he crunched it up into his hands before sobbing uncontrollably with Regina and Zelena smiling in amusement behind his back. The weakness he didn’t want them to see, was forgotten. Belle was gone and they did a good job at exploiting that weakness. He couldn’t control it, all he could do was weep and mourn for his lost love. 

Weeks had past and Belle was still searching for Rumple’s castle. Although she desperately wanted to return to Rumple, with every passing day she thought about how he hadn’t searched for her at Regina’s castle. She did hear his voice but discarded it swiftly after finding out from Regina that he didn’t want her and that he would be in search of a new maid which only confirmed her thoughts of how he never saw her for anything else but a caretaker. Especially now that’s she’s been gone for a while. He must have gotten new help. She had no luck of finding anyone to aid her and she didn’t find any roads she could follow either. She had made a little cot out of grass and leaves which she could pack up and take with her in search of The Dark Castle, after all, it was still her home and she didn’t feel like returning to her father and her duties as a princess any time soon. She was amazed that she had survived this long. Luckily the woods contained many edible berries and nuts. She knew exactly where to find them because she had read a book about surviving skills, written by Robin Hood. She rolled her eyes in disgust every time she needed to use those skills but then again, she felt thankful. It made her forget the anger she held for him. In the end, Regina didn’t kill her and Robin’s book was keeping her alive all this time so if anything, she felt like she was indebted to him. 

Regina and Zelena kept trying to convince Rumple to get a new maid and forget Belle. They even came to The Dark Castle multiple times, making sure Belle wasn’t there as well as introducing new maids that they had forced to work for him. Rumple denied them all. He wanted to be alone. If he couldn’t be with Belle, he would be with no one. Rumple had been denying Belle’s death and looking for her day in and day out in and around the forest and he even went back to her father Maurice to look for her there and to inform him of her death. Her father didn’t seem at all bothered by his visit or his news, which disgusted Rumple. He was happy that he at least gave her sort of a better life at his castle. With him, she was loved. Although she didn’t know it. She was loved. The Dark Castle was dirty. The curtains were hung back up which allowed the dust to remain unseen from every surface possible. He sat behind his spinning wheel if he wasn’t looking for Belle. He never ate or slept anymore. Not that he actually needed too. The powers of The Dark One Dagger allowed him to look past basic needs such as eating and sleeping. Still, he felt guilty if he ate food that wasn’t prepared by Belle and he felt guilty for sleeping instead of looking for her. He felt responsible for her death. If he could have told her how he felt, if he hadn’t been a coward, she would have never left The Dark Castle, to begin with, meaning she wouldn’t have died. Dawn had approached on a warm summer’s day and Rumple got up from behind his spinning wheel. He rubbed his eyes as if he had just awoken from a deep sleep. He left the castle again in search of Belle like he did every day from dusk till dawn. 

Belle awoke and packed up her cot before setting off, walking towards the castle, she hoped. During her walk, she nibbled on some nuts. She had lost hope of finding the castle but didn’t want to admit it to herself. She couldn’t live in the woods for the rest of her life. She didn’t want too, she wanted to be with Rumple even if it was only as his maid. Eventually, she looked upon the sky and glanced at the treetops. Her eyes locked on to something that wasn’t built by nature. A spire. It just peaked out from the treetops and she stuffed the nuts back in her pack before running towards it. ‘Maybe it’s Rumple’s castle! I just hope it isn’t Regina’s and I have done a whole circle.’ She thought to herself as her pace quickened, her lack of protein and iron had made her slower and weaker but she couldn’t stop. She had finally found some form of human life. She could ask for directions towards The Dark Castle. Belle pushed through the last colossal bush and found herself staring at the building that was connected to the spire. She collapsed onto her knees and sobbed. ‘’The Dark Castle!’’ She crawled towards the front door, noticing her fatigue. Tears rolled down her face and finally, she allowed herself to feel tired, worn out, filthy and every feeling she felt whilst in the forest on her own. Belle pushed the doors and thankfully they slid open. Rumple never usually locked his doors because he knew no one dared to set foot in his castle and the ones that did, never came out alive again. Belle got back up and walked through the doors. ‘Maybe Rumple is mad at me for leaving. He never came looking for me. Maybe I shouldn’t be here.’ She thought, but her feelings were too strong, allowing her to quietly walk into the dining chamber. The curtains were hung back up and she could smell the dust surrounding the whole room. She sighed in relief that he didn’t hire a new caretaker, after all, she hoped there was still hope for them. There seemed to be no sign of Rumple anywhere. She decided to go up into her sleeping chamber and have a warm bath, something she had been craving ever since she spent the night at Robin’s camp. She arrived in her chamber and noticed the door was barricaded with wooden planks. Fortunately, they had started to rot so she could just pull them away and open the door to her room. She noticed when she walked in, the curtains were almost glued to each other, considering the last time she was in her room the curtains were lively and danced to the sound of the wind. 

It was dark and it seemed like no one had set foot into this room in years even though she had been gone a month, two at the most. Belle lit the fire in her room to let some life back in. She got out of her muddy and worn-down clothing and threw them into the fire, smiling happily at the burning sight of them. She never had to wear those tight trousers again. She loved her gowns and dresses. She was born to wear them, not tight and uncomfortable trousers. She filled up the bath with warm water coming straight from the spring below the castle. She lowered her body into the water and immediately she could feel the dirt wash away as she rubbed at her arms and legs. She reached for a small bottle with purple liquid in it, lavender. She washed her hair and body with it before rinsing herself and taking a minute to relax her muscles in the water. ‘Why was the door barricaded like that? Is Rumple so mad at me that he can’t even stand the room I used to stay in? And the wood was rotting, how long have I actually been gone for?’ She thought as she reconsidered staying in his castle. She sighed deeply and got out of the water. ‘No! I have come this far, I won’t leave now.’ She wanted to prepare some tea for when Rumple returned. She hoped he wouldn’t be too angry for her disappearance and she hoped she could make it up to him by serving him a nice, hot cup of tea, she knew how much he loved his afternoon tea, after all. She got dressed in a long, golden ball gown that she left behind underneath her bed. She didn’t take it with her because she knew she would have no use for it when she escaped with Robin. She had gathered it from under the bed when Robin arrived but all he did was look at it and reassured her that there were no such things as balls in the forest. She dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun with a loose strand of hair either side of her cheek and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen preparing her master’s tea, awaiting his return.


End file.
